


2048

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 有一个坏肩膀和一条时好时坏的瘸腿的约翰是个512，怎么也找不到另一个512的他决定接受“银骑士公会情报”的建议。但介于这一建议的落实结果，约翰决定公会情报一生黑。





	2048

 

 

 

**01 来吧命定之人**

粗重的呼吸狠狠吐在身下那人沾满汗液和黄沙的后颈上，此时约翰没觉得趴在下面那个男人身上有多不得体，他现在只能完全将注意力放在手中的短剑上，那上面沾的暗红血珠和利刃紧贴的颈动脉所在皮肉此时是那么清晰。

“别动，要不我会让判定开始。”约翰在这一次殊死搏斗后的险胜中找回平时的换气节奏，下面只剩最后两项工作了，如果倒霉催的的话就剩一项了。

拜托了求你是个512吧。

那人当然懂判定是什么意思，看他所持的武器和身体素质绝对成功经历过这种事，杀死同类，而晋升到更高阶。

当然还有他的身手也可证明他是老手。约翰直起身子，为自己腰侧的裂口抽了口气，那伤不算浅，但远不能致命。他如约翰一样杀过很多人，当然这么被人用剑刃抵住脖颈应算少有。约翰稳了稳上身，摸出撬罐头用的水果刀，划破了那人左臂的袖子和绑在上面用来遮掩数字的绷带。

布料被撕裂的清脆响声在这个特殊时刻几乎凿穿了约翰的脑仁，他先看看正脸贴地的男人急促地咒骂了几声，然后接受属于他们两个的判决。

************************************

挺可惜不是吗？约翰在用极不方便的姿势给自己清理伤口时深深叹息，彼此白挨了那么多下何不欢欢喜喜坐下来一起疗疗伤可以顺便搭把手。约翰想起他当时最后决定性的那一记刺伤对方背部的攻击，看上去真的很疼，而且造成了绝不是可以自己解决的伤口。

不过跟一个刚刚要取你性命的家伙一起在火堆旁坐下还友好和谐地相互照顾说实在的真是该死的惊悚。人各有命，约翰告诉自己。将绷带缠好后他决定今天晚餐奖励自己吃两个罐头。好吧是安慰自己。

那人是个256，对约翰来说，是个只能等他杀掉另一个256后来复仇（报恩？）才能有点用处的256。约翰杀了他没有任何好处，连他那把约翰用不惯的砍刀和可能存在的财产都接手不了，判定结束，完全清零。

那能怎样？放他走吗？

根据银骑士公会的情报，这种做法利大于弊。约翰看不大懂也不想看懂那些复杂的数字分析，他只知道根据情报的指示他总是能买到最划算的罐头和其他必需品，那么这一战斗建议也一定可信。

只是身为一个准骑士（公会给512起的漂亮名字，其实根据判定时塔娜*所诵念的天启书，只有2048有“王”的称号，其他一概是空头衔）约翰深刻体会到了难有对手的苦楚。据称所有的1024（骑士）受制于现有的王者2048，自愿或非自愿都过着走狗般的生活，于是部分512们选择隐去，不以真实数字示人。

而不敢成为1024的512中不包括约翰。但约翰的肩膀有旧伤，腿也因不明原因时好时坏，他很难想象自己可以去挑战什么强者。但他并不畏惧，毕竟人人生来就是这样两条路可以走，选择前进，或者被杀。

他很少去考虑什么别的，直到今天拿起了最新一期的公会情报。

************************************

阅读完毕，他心领神会地慢慢折好这期报告。天无绝人之路，这期的特刊正好介绍了因为数字较大而难能有升级机会的情况的突破方法。

这个方法操作起来非常麻烦，但说起来很简单：找个数字小的把他喂肥，时机成熟就剁了，啊升级成功。因为是人工喂肥的所以也应该没什么实战能力要剁起来简直轻松加愉快。

约翰当时感觉这完全是个好方法，诶公会里的人就是智慧啊不服不行啊。  
  
于是首先，你得找个数字小的。

但公会没能提醒到位。他们应该告诉约翰，他的名字非常路人甲，而像夏洛克这种听都没听过的名字一看就自带主角光环，就算数字小也不要打他的主意，应该选择回避。因为像约翰这种路人甲跟主角混一般只有两种剧情可以走：A，成为主角的好盆友然后被反派弄死之后为主角搞死反派做铺垫；B，先成为主角的好盆友之后因种种理由黑化成为反派，历经洗白失败等老套剧情后被主角成功搞死。

当然要是上来就想搞主角无疑是自己竖起死亡flag。

横竖都要被搞死，善终很难存在于这凶残的时代。事后约翰每每想起他折好那期情报后抬头便见十米开外一头黑色乱毛的瘦小男孩扑通倒地，都想两行清泪问问苍天是不是都是他妈的命中注定。

没错，约翰刚想付诸实际便发现前方有一个看起来刚刚诞生于这个世界的家伙，装备是完完全全的起步级，符合要求。他念叨着老子终于转运了把那家伙扛起来，而郁闷地发现这家伙虽然数小但不矮啊，高于他曾遇见的2的平均水准。正好他是低于平均水准的那个，倒不是说他到时候没信心剁了比自己高的，只是怕这家伙升了几级就比自己高了，这怎么一起愉快的玩耍？不过都是小细节啦。

而之后他发现这位仁兄胳膊上没数字。这他妈是个什么状况？

“在这。”

一只指骨分明的手挂在黑发男孩的领子上，扒出更加分明的锁骨给约翰看，约翰一时间只被那数字的诡异位置吸引，完全没意识到一双灰蓝色的眼睛狠狠割着他的脸，那双眼摸索约翰脸上每一道或细小或深刻的纹路，并被约翰皱眉嘟嘴的表情深深吸引。

约翰盯着那数字的位置，一股难以言说的熟悉和悲恸争先恐后地从心底爬上他的喉咙。保护和臣服，效忠与牺牲，这种完全不熟悉不常用的字眼以一种可怕的速度从那淡绿色的数字2中涌现，好像诉说着什么未能完成的传奇故事。纠结之下约翰只有一种握紧剑柄的冲动，那个触感一直让他安心。他试了，并不管用。

这种诡异的平衡和眼神交流（其实不算）不知道坚持了多久，感谢约翰不争气的肚子，这种煎熬以晚饭的开始画上句点。

“额我是约翰，你应该不记得我了，”第二步，取得信任，可以编个有关前世的故事给这些毫无记忆的新生者听，让他完全信任你，“但我们原来是好朋友，战斗伙伴之类的。”

“你不知道我数字的位置。”虚弱的男孩厌恶地撇了眼约翰递来的罐头，依旧慢慢喝着约翰珍藏的罐装咖啡。

“……”卧槽，我怎么知道捡了个怪胎。肉痛了下自己的咖啡，约翰开始吃罐头，好吧它是很难吃。

“你也不知道我的名字。”

“……”公会可没写这个的应对方法。约翰感觉这家伙起了疑心，毕竟他好像该死地聪明。

“但我们应该认得，我对你有印象。所以应该说是你不记得我了，约翰。”名字停留在对方舌尖上的感觉让约翰打了个冷颤，而黑发男孩却像品味什么一般又低声念了那名字一遍，约翰告诉自己那是咖啡，对方无比享受含在嘴里尝的一定是咖啡才不是他见鬼的名字。

“……”

“而且对于你对我们关系的定义请恕我保留意见。”居高临下的欠揍语气，约翰怀疑自己捡了个祖宗。

“……你知道什么？”

“你想知道什么？”

“……名字？”

“夏洛克 福尔摩斯。”

********************************

不顾这违和感爆棚的相遇，约翰说服自己接纳现状：“恭喜您捡到【夏洛克 福尔摩斯 2】，接下来请按时提供咖啡以及方糖（这是什么鬼老子从来不放糖好么），并按照这位大爷的作息安排行程，他不理您您也要保持心平气和，他要折腾您您要继续保持心平气和。”

绝对是自己欠他的，要是他们真的认识，绝对是自己拐了人家媳妇或者是干了别的什么见不得人的勾当。

约翰狠狠地咬着干面包，又狠狠朝不远处的人影喊道：“你不吃也不要拿去喂鸟好么！”

现在是他捡到夏洛克（被夏洛克奴役）的第六天。他们没能遇见第二个数字为2的倒霉蛋，毕竟他们的行进速度慢得可怕（“不不不马车想都别想，我没钱不要那样看我”）。

但约翰不知道，他们的问题远不止这些。现在是，过去也是。

 

_塔娜、天启书：在这个世界中战斗体系的重要组成。战斗结束后（即一方死亡或双方放弃战斗）会进入判定阶段，由一个女性投影（塔娜）主持判定并结算战斗结果，天启书则是“她”的行事准则，也是世界的法则，目前就介绍芥末多辣。_

 

**02 过去的你其实遥不可及**

 

 

现在是第七天，约翰身心俱疲但跟个鱼刺一样瘦的夏洛克神采奕奕的第七天。哦，神采奕奕是指，夏洛克永远对常人不该抱有兴趣的事物好奇心满满。

比如，从他们身边路过了无数次的爬行动物们，长得非常正常的野花野草，还有不能更正常的约翰。

但偶尔他就跟中了什么迷障，一语不发放空双目闷头向前走，只有两条腿倒腾得飞快，约翰感觉要是夏洛克再高那么些他绝对要打折他的长腿，但幸好这也是偶尔。要不偶尔瘸腿的且背着所有行李的可怜人约翰怎么还没把人整丢。

临近傍晚时下了场小雨，两人心照不宣地选择休息，这场没有目的地却有明确目的的旅行被叫了暂停，约翰没来的及反思自己为什么这么倒霉，就被不远处一块蠕动“石头”吸引。

在小雨打湿的土地上，团着一个脏兮兮的女孩，她应该没能得到任何指引，没有任何庇护，她连数字也不知道遮挡。约翰抹了下那条沾满泥水的瘦小胳膊，亮绿色的数字2就是这女孩身上最值钱最珍贵的标志。没有想象中惊喜，约翰蹲在泥地里感到喉头发紧。

“她来自离这不远的集市，就是地图上从不标明的自然集市，非官方，鱼龙混杂。集市主营铁器和马匹的生意，她曾作为集市酒馆的帮工，但恐怕集市发生火并，她逃出来了……看来我们要绕路了，约翰。”

“……？”

“还有别想着让我杀了她，约翰，这很危险。”

**********************************

最后他们绕了路，把那个胳膊上有跟夏洛克相同数字的女孩远远抛在脑后。

但约翰第一次看到不想晋级的家伙，不排除夏洛克发现了自己的计划，可夏洛克难道不该逃跑么？还是说他就是想蹭吃蹭喝到时机了再跑？介于夏洛克的观察能力（“你是怎么知道集市的事的？”“沾有马粪的鞋，全是煤灰的头发，指甲缝里的残渣，更别说她背的包裹上还有酒馆的名字。”“……我应该都清楚么？”“不，绝大部分人都是傻瓜。”）约翰认为夏洛克应该不会被蒙在鼓里太久。

夜里把自己裹得严丝合缝的忐忑不安的约翰在自己的小破铺盖上翻来覆去，不远处冷冷丢来那个让约翰不安的声音：“集市离我们很近，杀了那个女孩引发的判定会暴露我们的位置，现在停下来，你思考的声音太吵了。”

一股无名火起的约翰干脆地翻过身面对坐在他身后岩石上的夏洛克：“听着豆芽菜，我怎么知道你不是因为从没杀过人而害怕握刀呢，要是你晋级为4说不定就可以摆脱现在的身板了。”

“不会杀人的是你。”黑发的男孩没能被约翰的话刺激到，却不知缘何说了句毫无道理的话。

“哈，我没有必要去杀一个数字是2的家伙，要是我不会杀人你觉得我怎么成为512的？”约翰感觉今天真是疯了，他居然被一个人也没杀过的毛头小子教训了。

“你已经保持这个现状很久了，恐怕久到你根本记不清你上次杀死的256的样子。”

男孩嗓音特有的清脆卷着夜风而显得冰冷尖刻，约翰下意识地缩了下脖子，因为他突然意识到男孩说得很对，他已经保持这个数字不知道有多久了。一股沉重的无力感仿佛枷锁般铐住他，他也许应该对夏洛克大吼闭嘴，但他又意识到他不能，只好用力吞咽口水，让被情绪灼伤的喉咙被撕扯得万分疼痛：“你在开玩笑。”

“我从不开玩笑，”夏洛克用冰冷的眼睛又盯了他一会儿，“你累了。”

约翰有一瞬间要跳起来，可那样太傻了，他像刚刚那样又干脆地翻回去，这一次他很快地气呼呼地睡着了。

夏洛克对着约翰团成一团后的背影，闭上了眼睛。

*****************************************  
约翰的愤怒因为充足的睡眠和雨后清晨新鲜的空气而消散了大半，留下的一小半也因为夏洛克没由来的好心情而不见了（夏洛克要是心情好就好对付多了）。

第一次，约翰开始努力朝过去的日子看去，可他真的什么也记不起来，实在是太久了，没办法，你要是不被别人杀死，你的存在就可以说是永恒的。

他觉得自己有必要好好反省一下自己现在的日子了，他不想忘记太多，至少不能连没能杀死他而被他杀死的倒霉鬼都忘记了。

是不是要做点什么呢，用笔和本子把乱七八糟的事都记下来么？不过从现在开始记的话，里面绝对全是夏洛克，夏洛克，夏洛克。

“是个不错的主意。”

“难道我说出声了？！不好意思冒昧地问一句你是怎么知道的。”

“……你就是说出声了。”

自言自语的习惯自己是没法发现的，约翰安慰（？）自己。还有怪不得他总是想喝水啊混蛋。

而之后的夏洛克不论怎样都不肯动自己的刀子去弄死别人。吃了约翰多少罐头，不这个应该不多，好吧，喝了约翰多少咖啡的夏洛克从不干活。

但心里话来讲，有个人陪还是不错的。

************************************************  
但那个人要是夏洛克，唯我独尊的夏洛克的话，情况其实比不错更微妙。

你要是能发现他迷人有趣，他或许会同时让你想掐死他。

真的，约翰边戳着这次（不记得第几次）夏洛克丢进火堆里的不明物体（只有鬼知道为什么是绿色火焰，哦还有夏洛克），一边想着一定要记着“时机一到要狠狠地捅死他”这句话。

打开了本子，看着上面记录的不断流失的时间，约翰也头一次有了羞愧感：毫无进展，支出翻倍。

他愤愤地打开了那张早被翻破的情报特刊，想着再从毫无新意的文字中再找点什么讯息，并又看着先前的狩猎日记：4、4、16、8、16……请问2号都不见了么。

等等。

请问，必须要从2号开始么？他这几日遇见的那几个一样豆芽菜啊。情报只写了选择数字小的，那16其实跟512比够小的了。

灵光乍现，这个在迷茫中转个不停的约翰终于看到了希望，接下来他只需要——得先找个理由甩了现在的拖油瓶夏洛克——找个新的数字大一点的砍过人的。

就这么定了嗯。

***************************

当约翰发现夏洛克失踪的时候，是他打不开罐头的时候。约翰失去了一直陪伴着他的（从没切过水果的）水果刀，他没法打开罐头。当然，这个必须是夏洛克“借”走了。但他忧心的不是失踪的夏洛克，他忧心的是他圣洁的水果刀会不会被用去切什么不干净的东西了。

后来约翰的罐头凉掉了夏洛克也没回来，约翰接受了夏洛克已成功逃脱并顺走了他的水果刀这一可能。

没想被夏洛克甩掉会这么容易，没错就是被甩掉了。约翰惆怅着今天他花一上午打腹稿是白忙活了。不过结果都一样，约翰本来还打算把铺盖卷和一半口粮送给那家伙呢，夏洛克一定是懒得背才决定只拿走水果刀。约翰这么想着，决定用短剑开罐头。

“多热了一个罐头啊。”约翰把罐头重新丢到滚水里加热，看着两个铁罐起起伏伏，有点小难过。

“并没有。”

这个低沉的声响在这个瞬间压过世间一切杂音，它有种让世间万物俯首称臣的能力。当然约翰也在这个可悲的范围内，他一瞬间以为他的小命终于要交代到这里了，而他身后那个声音的主人的两条长腿跨到他的一侧，并以不可预见的速度折下来，风带来了那人身上鲜血和泥土的气息，闻起来格外让人振奋，但现在对约翰来说只有紧张。

约翰坐在锅旁继续看着滚水里上下浮动的罐头，咕噜咕噜的水声和罐头偶尔相撞的闷响听起来实在太他妈吵了，约翰想再听那个声音一次，但他也觉得这该死的危险和疯狂，而他身边那个来历不明的家伙不知道打什么算盘。

“约翰你除了恶心的罐头就没有别的能吃的了么？”

“夏洛克闭嘴你就不能说点新鲜的。”

身体总比大脑先反应，这其实是一个战士的直觉，不过这位战士因为太过震惊而扭头扭得用力过猛。

卧槽。

这是夏洛克？好吧依然只是根会说话的鱼刺但这身高窜得有点猛啊，而且跟原来的画风不太一样啊，五官一下变得这么犀利有点吃不消啊，谁来给我解释一下啊，好吧他终于开窍跑出去砍人升级了但现在这个身高好想问大哥你谁啊！

“我想你需要这个，”夏洛克（不知道数字）摸出别在腰上的水果刀，“我已经擦得很干净了。”

**********************

约翰忘记了他杀死的256的样子，但他没能忘记一些属于这个世界的法则。

当你是2号的时候，你就是最虚弱的时候，你的身体素质甚至是你的智力都是起步阶段。

你不会跟随时间改变，流逝的时间只能给你经验。你要自己去追求胜利，追求塔娜和法则带来的改变，虽然同时会有一半的人只能得到完全清零的死亡。

当你的数字不断上升，你身体和头脑的状态会达到渐渐顶峰，通常一个人在达到128后，他的体貌特征几乎就不再改变了。

最开始的阶段，就是最艰难的阶段。

入夜后，约翰看着窝在不远处睡觉的“新伙伴”，他很难想象夏洛克经历了什么，但他知道他的计划可以回归一开始的轨道了，他感到松了口气，也感到非常，非常让人困惑的悲伤。这难过得毫无道理啊。约翰感觉自己孑然一身时啥都不想，自从有了拖油瓶夏洛克，自己就多愁善感起来，这不是什么好兆头，绝对不是。

“看吧，”夏洛克在约翰走神时猛贴上来，像当初相遇时那样将自己锁骨上的数字展示给约翰，“我现在是32了，你终于满意了么，现在开始不要再往我这边看了！”

“不！”约翰看见那浅绿色的数字时仿佛被扼住了脖子，就算过了这么久，就算与夏洛克如此熟识，那数字带来的感觉一如当时那个闷热的下午，约翰没有任何进步地下意识用左手胡乱地找着短剑，不过也只是下意识“我就是……就是看看你是不是受了什么伤。”

夏洛克挑了挑眉毛，不做评价。

“你知道，已死的人不会留下血迹。”是的是的，完全清零不留痕迹，约翰偷偷看了下粘在夏洛克袖口衣摆上那些暗黑色的痕迹，紧张地吞咽下口水，之后又鼓足勇气再看向那双比原来还要割人魂魄的眼睛。

“这些不是我的。”犹豫了一会后，夏洛克声音滤去了之前的不满，锋利的双肩不可察觉地放松了一点。

“哦。”

“这些只是我找错的倒霉鬼们的血，他们都有点那么……不配合。”

“哦。”所以血的主人没死，只是挂了彩，顺便让夏洛克也挂了些他们的彩。

“所以，你不用……担心我？”夏洛克绝对尝试过不要把嘴勾起来笑，因为他看起来有点滑稽，而且他还是笑了。

“……哦。”说实在的约翰觉得那种表情有点瘆人，也有点让他觉得那条坏腿没由来地抽痛。

而夏洛克又在约翰继续为腿走神的时候退了回去，没留给约翰说些什么的机会。

而约翰的确没什么要说的。

约翰总选择沉默。

 

 

 

**03致意于不可战胜的你**

 

 

自从夏洛克变成了32，约翰也不再着急实施自己的计划。毕竟要先找到另一个32嘛，可约翰私下里认为，只要夏洛克想，他绝对能做到他想的一切。

不过这句话有点矛盾，他都想了怎么还不做。哦，其实这一点矛盾也没有，因为现在的夏洛克就是什么都不想做。

所以夏洛克的计划是：什么都不想干，在约翰身边消极怠工，等到哪一天开心了再出去砍几个人，到时机后把约翰剁了。

可剧本不是这么写的吧。约翰突然开始考虑自己把水果刀送给夏洛克是不是有点草率（“这个就是你的武器了，你用得不错嘛不是么，开罐头的时候记得拿出来哦。”）。

不过所有的都是推测不是么，目前还是解决“如何跟上那双受过塔娜祝福的长腿”这种问题比较实际吧。约翰怨念地看着前面那个颀长的身影，向左边一瞥发现对方的影子都该死的比自己的长那么一大截。

好在那双受过塔娜祝福的长腿的主人还时不时回过头来问候约翰：

“约翰，劣质罐头的内容物塞满你的小脑瓜后，终于弄瘸了你的小短腿了么？”

“闭嘴。”哦当然还要解决那张受过塔娜诅咒的嘴。

*****************************

但约翰从没想过解决这个，解决一个骑着马朝他们狂奔而来的男人，准确的来说，是那一位红骑士。

现在的王曾被称作红王，他的骑士们沿袭了红的称号，受制于王者，数字为1024。约翰不明白王庭的人物跟自己会有什么纠葛，或许只是他多虑了，或许那个骑士只是看起来来者不善？

去他妈的红骑士。

约翰在20秒后看清来人（骑着马）手里那节太阳般耀眼的利刃时，他知道他的霉运终于一股脑地爆发了。

【红骑士手中擒着烈日的一个瞪视，驾驭着疾风般暴戾的仆从，此时的红骑士便是死亡的使者，是初王忠心的利刃，所见之人，便是已死之人。】

这传说多美。约翰总想着自己会不会有这个机会，当然，是指成为高坐在马匹上的那个，而不是指成为红骑士对面的双脚站在土地上的那个。

“夏洛克，我们有麻烦了。”约翰放下背在身上的行李扔到一边，稳了稳腰间的短剑，他想这是一场硬仗，不过他更希望那个骑士点到为止。或是希望他知道约翰其实不像看起来那么好惹，知难而退。不过，当己方还有一个夏洛克时，形势可就不是在约翰能评估和把握的范围了。

“你才发现么，我还以为你早有对策了。”

“性命攸关的时候你能不能停下你的冷嘲热讽。”

“……那说几句缠绵悱恻的话？”

“……”骑士越来越近，而约翰在想要是能过了这个劫，绝对要把夏洛克的嘴给缝上。

“缠住他，给我点时间。”

如鼓点般的马蹄声中，红骑士高举手中的长剑碰撞铠甲时发出清亮的脆响也没有夏洛克低沉的命令清晰。约翰毫无障碍地决定服从了，连质疑自己的机会都没有，只有战斗。

这时候，繁星一般闪烁又密集的陌生词汇充斥在约翰的脑子里，这有点让他感到恶心，当那些扭动的黑点构成一张陌生的人脸，那人脸上鼻子下方的黑洞一张一合时，约翰是真的有点想吐了。

但这并不能妨碍他用短剑挡住骑士的第一次挑刺，以及架住随之而来的砍杀。不过看在约翰是左利手的份上，这样的防御不太适合一个迎面而来的骑士，更别说他还有一个坏肩膀（“贯穿伤，你不记得是谁干的？”“不记得，应该被我杀了吧，要不我一定记得。”）。这时候结束第一轮进攻的骑士正调转着马头，那畜生的鼻息听起来恼怒不堪，但没办法，人家就是这么个习性。

约翰发现对方攻击重点并不在致命处且力道也有所保留，便以为红骑士并非要致人死地，于是小心翼翼地行了一礼，表示到此为止。那面甲下对此回以闷闷的笑声，“你知道，猎物死得太快没什么意思，你没让我失望。”

“请问我曾冒犯到您么？”约翰咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，生生把吐到嘴边的脏话悉数抿碎。

“很遗憾，没有。我只是以此为乐。”骑士语气轻松，他稳住马后正了正面甲，向约翰回了一礼，“游戏开始了。”

约翰觉得自己怎么倒了血霉遇上了传说中某些杀人为乐的红骑士。骑士1024间的决斗是完全禁止的（限制双王2048的出现，人们都这么说），但王庭不干涉骑士对其他数字处决（因为它毫无意义，只是死个人）。对约翰面前这个人来说，他以杀掉别人为乐，他毫不忌讳。

约翰迅速地往夏洛克的方向瞟了一眼，因为不敢相信自己看到了什么，他又迅速瞟了第二眼，并差点把眼珠瞪出来。

塔娜在上，这个家伙居然蹲在地上，天知道他在干什么，他傻到不跑就算了他蹲着干什么！种蘑菇么！

“你的同行人吓坏了。”敏锐的骑士跟着约翰细微的动作也向夏洛克看去，并一样对夏洛克的行为表达了不解——非常不屑的那种不解。

“不，他想把你用土埋了。”

“看来他非常喜欢我呢。”*

“……”约翰微笑一下，不置可否，但他告诉自己，在他漫长的晋级到512的生命里，听从工会情报特刊的狗屁建议，选择一个黑色卷毛豆芽菜同行，绝对是最失败最错误的决定。

以至于现在他正跟一个杀人魔红骑士1024对峙（虽然没什么必然联系吧）。

  
而之后红骑士毫无预警地加重力道和速度狠狠刺伤约翰的右肋侧，这一情况完全没有出乎约翰预料。约翰应该想办法掀倒骑士的马，但他只有一柄短剑和一个不算高大的身板，稍有差池就会被铁质马蹄踩成肉泥。

算了算了挂掉再重生，重新刷一次也没什么的至少不会长时间漫无目的飘来荡去。

约翰看着骑士将要发起第三轮进攻，右手非常别扭地轻压着伤口，安慰自己接受这貌似已成既定事实的命运

故意要折腾的红骑士攻击了同一处，约翰下意识保护伤口的右手瞬间绞上利刃，那像烈焰灼烧一般疼痛，幸好左手的短剑同时跟上，否则他会失去半个手掌。

骑士非常贴心地没有乘胜追击，他饶有兴趣地盯着约翰因疼痛咬起的下唇和紧皱的眉头，仿佛在判断如何才能让约翰在下次进攻时尖叫出声。

约翰突然开始希望夏洛克能找个机会捅死他，至少这样他不用被一个疯子骑士捅得满身窟窿。虽然接着就是夏洛克接受约翰的命运。嘿，夏洛克说不定也能捅死这个家伙，要是夏洛克是512就好了，这样他就可以成为第二个王了。

约翰脑子里在这时候跑过无比奇特的想法，有趣到他想马上跟夏洛克分享一下，听到夏洛克报以类似“世界上傻子这么多你也是其中出类拔萃的一个”的评价。

约翰的右手垂在身侧，微微蜷地，暗红的血线将它与大地连接起来。约翰看着血和沙土混作一团，蛮像自己恶心罐头的内容物的。佩服自己联想能力丰富并且非常讨人厌时，一个要命的“铛”声以及它更要命的嗡嗡余音把约翰拉回不可置信的现实：有个脑子有泡的家伙用石头打了红骑士的头（盔），那个响声绝对把骑士打懵了。

“这边。”

**********************************

而约翰还没来得及震惊于“卧槽夏洛克疯了吧”，就只能把嘴张到下巴脱臼的程度震惊于“卧槽骑士怎么摔了”。

刚刚冲着夏洛克方向狂奔的马突然卧倒在地上长长地嘶鸣，显然骑士也不知道到底发生了，他连一句话也没能说出口，不过也可能是摔得太疼。

“我计算了马匹冲刺的步距，等到时机的话它可以将马蹄落在指定的位置，”夏洛克甚至就站在刚刚他扔石头的位置，语气冷静又得意洋洋，“但存在有可能的误差，我耽误了些时间多挖了两个，很抱歉我预计精准地卡折了它的腿，我猜那挺疼的。”

约翰终于在之前扬起的沙尘中看清马匹的右前掌以不可能角度弯折着，罪魁祸首正是地上一个不起眼的坑（多深才能摔折一匹马的腿？约翰不知道，但夏洛克一定知道）。

太了不起了。现在骑士失去了他的坐骑，但胜算依旧不大。毕竟现在要面对的是一个你得罪过的骑士了。

不过变成是夏洛克得罪的骑士了，约翰觉得现在不跑更待何时，听到了骑士的怒吼和长剑刺破皮肉的声音，他更加深信了自己英明的判断。

于是又是“铛”的一声。

“他只是个32的菜鸟，”约翰说着向骑士丢去了他的第二块石头，虽然被骑士用剑挡掉了，但脆响依旧，“你这个懦夫。”

**********************************

就算约翰在很久后经历了很多其他不可思议的，既疼痛又美妙的事情，他仍旧没能忘记那一幕。

**********************************

约翰撑起上身仰躺在地上，右眼被血糊住根本看不清楚——当然用沾满血和泥沙的右手去搓并不明智——所以左眼得以荣幸地看见塔娜的降临。

【战斗结束】有点愉快的女声响起，那张僵硬的脸甚至拉起一个夸张的微笑。

塔娜的投影是单色的且十分失真，影像甚至是声音都会不稳定地颤动，好像这是什么廉价的事情一样而敷衍了事的感觉。

约翰一瞬间胳膊一软差点把自己砸在地上，结束了终于结束了。

他还想竖起耳朵多听一点，这些可以记在本子上，约翰想，如果他还有再次握笔的机会的话。

但朝他走来并压下来的人影把那失真的女神像遮了个严严实实，人影背着光，约翰只得眯起眼看他，突然想起了那个传说的补充包。

【他是你全部的光明与黑暗，你灵魂毫无保留的归处，你的鲜血会洗净他剑刃上的污秽，就好像那柄利刃从未杀过人。】

一柄看不清本来颜色的长剑贴着约翰受过旧伤带着新伤的肩狠狠插入土地里，随着人影的喘息，那柄剑传来微微的颤动。

之后人影探出惨白的指骨分明的沾染着血的左手，先是抚上约翰的脸，小心地触碰约翰额头剑柄撞击出的伤口（就算那时候红骑士也不打算一剑痛快了事），之后急下到约翰两片毫无血色的嘴唇，带得下唇轻轻与上唇分开后又贴在一起，并让约翰尝到腥甜黏腻的味道。

约翰的吞咽动作让他的喉头上下浮动一次，人影仿佛受了什么惊吓，那只刚刚还停留在约翰脸上的惨白的手猛地握住约翰还算完好的脖子，用可以掐出淤青的力道逼迫约翰反抗，而约翰早就顺应着人影平躺在地上了，他完全不想反抗。

“约翰，这是你欠我的，你曾欠我一条命，今天这是第二次，约翰，你别忘了，只有我能杀你。”

“你不会杀我。”

“两次，所以别死。”

血污与狰狞的伤口相互纠缠，但那双冰凉的眼睛可以刺穿一切，约翰放任自己与之对视，然后发现自己的胆大妄为点亮了那里某些隐藏得很深的东西。

再然后，那两颗闪耀的星急坠，世界随之轰然倒塌。

************************************

约翰站在厚重的窗帘后面，偷偷透过玻璃窗观察着旅馆外面来往的人流，每个人没有数字的忌讳而生活着的假象，这也蛮不错。但这日子不是约翰要的，至少不是现在的他要的。

这个看起来居然有玻璃窗有遮光窗帘的正规旅店本应是约翰完全拒绝踏入一步的，但夏洛克居然在骑士死前缴了他的长剑，那柄镶有红色宝石带有王庭刻印的宝剑是这些高档官方场所畅通无阻的通行证——拿着它，你就是红骑士——不会有傻子好奇你的数字更别说用武器指着你了。

这无疑大大帮助了重伤中的约翰和重伤昏迷的夏洛克。

话说夏洛克在解决红骑士后扑在约翰身上那一瞬间约翰以为夏洛克要啃他（“绝对不是亲，他想弄死我诶。”），然后夏洛克居然没有任何其他动作，只有埋在约翰颈窝的鼻子出点热气。直到约翰突然发现夏洛克温热的血浸润了隔着两人身躯的两层衣物。血温暖了自己因疼痛和恐惧而冰冷麻木的身体，约翰才幡然醒悟，这厮晕过去了。

如果不救夏洛克，他会继续失血直到进入假死状态，所有能力完全丧失，像安眠的种子。这世界的法则没有自我了断一说，唯一的沉寂只有战斗中的殒命。

所以要不是约翰觉得自己需要别人帮忙疗伤要暴露自己的数字，他才不会拖着夏洛克假装夏洛克是红骑士的。（红骑士可以要求其他人的免费优先级医疗，但约翰不得不暴露数字，于是选择亲自为夏洛克医疗，而告知他人夏洛克是红骑士才是上策。）

红骑士的仆从，约翰这样跟旅馆负责人哈德森太太解释道。他现在终于有点明白自己总是有点多愁善感的原因了。一个真的骑士是没有仆从的，不只没有是仆从，他们像太阳一样，绝对的孤独与强大，用自己的光焰灼烧自己的黑暗，用自己的温暖蒸干自己的血泪，不留给别人脆弱。脆弱都是自己的。

而夏洛克一点都不脆弱，他从一个该死的1024的手上救了他，身为一个32。

而且他还说，要杀了约翰，两次（他有这个实力，但更可怕的是，约翰相信他有这个理由）。约翰不知道怎么杀同一个人两次，但他知道他杀不死夏洛克，恐怕只有塔娜知道原因，他不会杀夏洛克。

现在这个新形势就更清晰了，约翰收回落在夏洛克脸上的目光，是时候说再见了，谁的命都很珍贵，他很想留下，但更加需要活下去。

约翰留下了夏洛克割开红骑士喉咙的水果刀，带走了一无所有的自己。

 

 

 

 

 

  
**04 有如深渊之下独自高歌**

 

 

 

旅馆的女佣茉莉静静立在红骑士的门外，怀中陶罐里的清水如她一般静默，也如她一般被约翰开门的动作惊得波澜四起。

“我，我很抱歉，先生。”茉莉急忙攥紧陶罐的边沿，托举的手也向上收了收。

“你有事？”约翰看她红了脸支支吾吾说不清楚，索性开始自己的话题，“我要离开了，王庭有些事需要我代替红骑士处理。你替我看好他，就是定时喂些水就好了，他不出三日就会醒了。”

“您要走了？是，是，我会看好他的。”茉莉急急忙忙答应下来，转而又想起了什么，“那等红骑士醒了，我该如何跟他说明呢。”

“他清楚我们在干什么，让他回王都找我。”早走出了有几步的约翰只是顿了顿身子，连头也懒得回。他习惯性地稳了稳腰间的短剑，这一次，这触感的确让他感到抚慰。

仍旧是那个战士，欢迎回到战场。

*****************************

而当约翰说“让他回王都找我”时，并不是说他真的要去那个叫伦敦的地方，他骗骗茉莉就好了。而且在离开之前，约翰非常仔细地将夏洛克并未受伤的锁骨包扎严实，要是再暴露了数字被人砍了约翰就无能为力了。

但一度以为自己把夏洛克甩掉后就可以逃脱霉运过上原先一成不变的小日子的约翰，根本没有想到他的霉运远远没能走完。

他遭遇了一批红骑士。

红骑士是为王效忠的存在，所有1024强制终身服役。其实呢，他们除了无所事事还有其他任务要做，就是支撑王都角斗场的运行。王都伦敦有你想得到的所有消遣，但王偏爱一些血腥场面，每日在决斗场中，从他们声称的死囚们中挑选两个数字不一样的进行决斗（这不可晋升的残忍也是王的喜好）。但连正规律法都没有，哪里来的死囚？这些人都是红骑士从各处捉来的四处游荡的人口：不影响城镇运行，存在感稍小，漂泊不定的家伙，捉去了也无所谓嘛。

但这些事情，也是执行者和被执行者知晓的东西，大部分局外人（甚至是每日兴冲冲去看决斗的有钱家伙）往往不知道这些可怜家伙是哪里来的。毕竟执行者不会说，被执行者没机会说。

所以包括约翰在内的，一无所知的倒霉蛋们，更不知道一批有编制的红骑士就意味着，狩猎开始了。

******************************

“姓名？”红骑士高坐在马上，语气毫不客气，就连那匹马也冲着约翰呲着牙吐出污浊的气息。

“华生，”约翰对着他们绷直了背，现在红骑士才没理由知道有一个同伴死了，凶手在不远处的旅馆呼呼大睡，帮凶正站在他们面前，“约翰 华生。”

“你不属于这个城镇，”红骑士仔细看了看他的装束，看到那柄短剑时发出了轻蔑的嗤笑，“把他带走！”

约翰一副我是良民的样子在那里呆掉了，看着其他围上来红骑士纷纷掏出家伙，约翰觉得自己简直不能更倒霉了。

塔娜帮帮他，新伤未好旧伤还在折腾人的身躯怎么逃得过一队正规编制的红骑士。

诶不过有车坐哦，约翰的手草草被捆在身前，看着一个六匹马拉动的马车慢慢向他靠近。马车的造型沉闷又死板，被非常干脆地漆成黑色，总让人有种会被憋死在里面的错觉。之后他被负责押送的红骑士粗暴地推搡一把，约翰压下了所有抗议和不满，这些家伙无非是要找个好理由揍你一顿。

当被塞进那个黑色的沉闷箱子，约翰毫不意外地发现了已经有四个人在里面，虽然约翰身形算是小号，进去之后这车厢就显得并不宽敞了。车厢里是没有座位的，只有地上薄薄的干草，所有人坐在地上。占据着车窗位置的男人是唯一一个没有看新伙伴约翰的家伙，但剩下的人也只是有气无力地瞥了约翰一眼，只有一个金发姑娘尽力微笑了一下。约翰很快回以微笑，但也同时感觉冰冷的绝望从头灌到了脚：他从这些人的眼神里看见了死亡。

当马车再度开始行进，富有节奏的马蹄声可以掩饰一部分嗓音的紧绷时，约翰低声向那个友好的姑娘发问：“我叫约翰，冒昧的问一句我们这是要去哪？”

“你好约翰，”被提问的姑娘仿佛早就准备好了，她凑过来把声音压倒差不多被马蹄声淹没，“你果然什么都不知道，哦，可怜的家伙。”

“……呃？”

“哦抱歉我叫萨拉，”这个自成叫萨拉的姑娘拢了拢自己的头发，继续回答约翰的疑问，“我们要去王都，我们被捉去当供人观赏决斗的死囚了。”

“……呃？”

“哦你还不明白？每天伦敦城角斗场死掉那么多人，哪里来这么多死囚？”

“……呃？”

“好吧，你知道什么？”

“呃，请问王都的角斗场是？”

***************************

人总会经历刷新三观的日子，常识颠覆累觉不爱，这一天就是属于约翰的刷三观的日子。从“卧槽王居然有这么变态的喜好”到“卧槽人居然都是无辜被捉的”到“卧槽我居然也成为了无辜被捉的一个”，约翰经历的时间不足矣让他想起来该把他那被惊得能塞下拳头的嘴闭上。

“为自己节哀顺变，想想开心的日子吧。”萨拉显然因为自己豁达又看得开的安慰自视甚高，她甚至拍了拍约翰同样是金色的头，退回了原处。

但只有正经历着震惊的约翰知道这些安慰是屁话。

**************************

当约翰终于艰涩地消化了这个事实，他也终于感到肚子简直要饿到穿孔了。

那些红骑士没有收缴他身上的任何东西（包括那把受到嘲笑的短剑），他打开了包袱，露出边角来的罐头终于吸引住了所有人的目光，当然包括之前透过车窗望天的高冷男子。

“呃，一起吃？”

当约翰终于想起了夏洛克，是在他又一次找不到水果刀开罐头的时候，很快约翰把自己不小心被掳去王都并注定死在那儿的遭遇怪在自己的乌鸦嘴上，并继而推到至今昏迷的夏洛克身上。

自从碰上他，就倒霉到死么。算了毕竟都这样了不能更倒霉了。约翰自暴自弃强迫自己咽下冰凉又恶心的罐头填充物（冰冷的罐头连内容物也不配叫了），想起夏洛克为了保护他获得的那些整齐又鲜艳的伤口，衬在那稍显病态的白色肌肤上，有种不真实的疼痛感。

就是那种，没法理解为何夏洛克要如此做的小小的疼痛感，约翰没发现这疼痛的由来是一种名为感动的情感，毕竟他不是经常感动。

更何况，那个一脸“你们才不配跟我说话”的男子在无比享受地吃完罐头后，发表的惊人言论让人没心情去仔细揣摩各自心情。

“看在你为我提供食物的份上，”男人说着打了个饱嗝，“我准许你加入我的麾下，我是就是黑王，安德森。”

啥？

约翰觉得自己糟糕的罐头不幸碰开了什么不好的开关。

“你他妈醒醒吧，”另一个男人压低声音呵斥他，因为嘴里还有东西，说话显得更加模糊不清，“黑王早死了，也不该是你这一脸傻样。”

这自称黑王的家伙令约翰想起混沌纪元过渡到现在的初王纪元的故事。

总的来说，世界上首先出现的两个1024启动了双元限制*，之后红王1024便杀死了黑王1024，由1024晋升到初王2048，成为现在的当权者。

一切是从本该被称为世纪之争的决斗开始的。参与决斗的两个勇士的名字早就被历史忘记，但他们的苦逼故事得以流传：勇士A和勇士B是著名的战士，他们都是512，一天他俩决定要进行决斗（理由的传闻因为荒诞又没有官方说法这里就不再赘述）。在众人热情围观下，勇士们血泪齐流，终于决出胜者，当大家静静等待着塔娜之光的降临，为成功晋升的勇者高声欢呼时，胜者的战斗结算结果还是个512。

这也太不可理喻了，胜利的勇者看着被自己杀死的可怜家伙消散成光点，整个人都不好了。塔娜有点愉快地飘在半空中，终于开始解释：“现今，1024已有两人，在决出2048或有不少于一个的1024殒命之前，双元限制开启，余下512不获得晋升权利。”

于是，两个1024必须死一个，这才是真的世纪之争。可怜的白死的勇士和白赢的勇士连名字都没能留给我们。

而这场真正的世纪之争却毫无悬念，其中自称红王的1024在双元限制被发现后很快亮明身份，发展起自己的势力，更有坊间传说他之前就开始隐蔽的操作，另一个因为方便被成为黑王的1024要有所动作实在太晚。所以，没人相信黑王能有什么赢头，他迟早死在红王刃下。

可事实总让人有预料之外情理之中的惊喜：一个黑骑士背叛了黑王，将黑王献祭给红王，世界顺利步入新纪元。

“我是死了，但我又重生了，”安德森激烈地与反驳他的男人争辩，“我记得些过去的事，我甚至还记得背叛我的人的样子！”

“哦那你他妈说说看！”

“他金头发圆脑袋不是很高，脸上褶子不少还有个肉肉的鼻头和一对令人忧心的大耳朵，而眼睛非常明亮。”

“真巧我觉得你刚刚要招收的黑骑士正好他妈长这个样子，真是恭喜啊。”

第三次，约翰成为了众人的关注对象，安德森还一声惊呼：“诶真的诶！”

卧槽这都他妈什么事啊我还能不能安静地等死了。

这时候幸好萨拉上前握了下约翰的手臂，对他解释说这个家伙知道自己必死无疑的事实后精神有点不正常了，刚被绑来的时候不是这样。

感谢正常人的存在，约翰默默点头，退回了属于自己的角落，只是之前那个一直望天的安德森开始满脸狐疑和愤怒（？）地盯着自己看让人有点心烦。

*********************

约翰没能烦恼太久，几天后安德森声称自己是黑王并要讨伐约翰的行为终于惹恼了红骑士，他被人像一块烂土豆般抛在路上，安德森本来以为自己要活了，还没来得及惊喜就被长剑狠狠贯穿在地上，那时候刚被莫名其妙地偷袭，还在气头上的约翰惊得身体一震，他很清晰地看见那双眼睛渐渐暗去，塔娜及时地降临，为冰冷的沉寂中红骑士不屑的咒骂配上背景音。

安德森被留在那里，跟正在恭喜一位胜利的1024的塔娜在一起，跟那个歌颂杀死自己的冷血杀人凶手的冰冷投影在一起。

约翰在剩下三个人的沉默中不停地干呕，近乎绝望地想着那个被自己好好留在旅馆里的夏洛克。

如果是夏洛克，如果是夏洛克，这一切不会发生吧。

耳中车轴尖锐的摩擦声音没法回答他，手中握紧的潮湿霉烂的干草没法回答他，他却知道答案，无所不能，约翰发现自己仍旧狂热地坚信夏洛克无所不能。

胃里恶心和僵硬厚重的冰冷感觉慢慢被这种认识温暖，约翰停下了干呕，逼迫自己不去追究其背后的深意，趁着这点暖意快快休息，省的想起那些不该想起的事情。

***********************

在世界又回复运转的时候，就是夏洛克睁开双眼的时候。

干燥舒适的床铺，鹅绒被，空气中有非常清淡的熏香气味，嗯，非常明显，约翰明白了自己夺下红骑士宝剑背后的深意。

“约翰？”

世界正是因为这声呼喊再次愉快地运转，夏洛克顺势睁开双眼，但他看见的让他觉得被人掐紧了喉咙狠狠揍了一拳。

这儿有一把被擦得干干净净重新打磨锋利的短刃，因为正静静躺在那柄高贵宝剑的身边，显得可怜巴巴令人同情。

“您，您醒了！”茉莉听到了那声呼喊，急忙跑进房间，“华生先生说他需要回王都办事…您知道是什么事。”茉莉的声音越来越低，觉得自己仿佛说了什么不该说的话，因为那个红骑士看起来气愤得要破坏些什么东西，或者杀掉什么人。

“我需要水，”夏洛克狠狠清了下喉咙，很快坐起身来，“和一些食物，清淡点。”

夏洛克边说边为自己拆开身上的纱布，茉莉连好也没来得及说便红着脸急急忙忙退了出去，所以她没能看见当夏洛克拆下遮掩数字的那一块时的一个愣神，以及之后的有点辛酸的微笑。

别让我找到你，约翰。

毕竟你欠我那么多。

 

 

_双元限制：别被这装13的名字吓到，就是安排红黑王必须打宿命般的一架【滚球好么】的世界设定，2048游戏根本没有如此鸡婆。_

 

 

**05 流淌在空气里的名为史诗**

 

 

 

王都伦敦有你想得到的一切消遣。

人们在这里物色着美食佳酿，奇珍异兽，名贵的珠宝器皿甚至是漂亮女人。不过要问王都以什么闻名，一百个人里有九十九个会回答你是角斗场，剩下的那一个不过是自吹自擂的商贩。

每天，你可以在这里得见最真实的战斗，那些是早已选择遮掩着数字生存的家伙们遥不可及的虚妄事物，所以他们不会真的在乎，一次塔娜的降临，是用一个生命换回来的。更有创意的是每年初王的庆典，红骑士们会在角斗场上计算好时间同时杀死几个人，于是你可以看见许多同时降临的塔娜，这些蓝色的投影在预定的位置齐声吟唱，给人一种能控制神迹的幻想，人们会因此高歌初王的伟大，陷入狂热的崇拜之中。

甚至不少红骑士愿意将自己献祭出来，愿意杀死同伴或被同伴杀死后，再死在初王的剑下。可初王一再强调的是禁止红骑士间的决斗，并且声称这才是自己建立红骑士编制的初衷。

大部分人觉得这是初王对手下的不信任（这要归结到那个为他带来黑王的黑骑士身上），还有人认为晋升为王者2048会开启一定的权限（例如已知的隐藏数字可见），初王为了权力的完全掌控，必需压制2048个数增长。

但恐怕只有初王一个人知道真的原因，每逢有人鼓起勇气问起，他就会瞪大鹿一般的眼睛，里面闪烁着天真和欣喜：“我在等人啊亲爱的，我在等人啊。”

***********************

王都伦敦有你想得到的一切消遣。银骑士公会的情报期刊上如是推荐。

但要看到介绍的时候，大串的酒馆和商铺的名字与位置一下糊到约翰脸上，看得约翰晕头转向，约翰觉得王都可能不适合他，毕竟他曾在一个很小的市集上迷路。

因此他可能这辈子都不会去王都，他曾用这个跟酒馆的漂亮姑娘打趣：“伦敦那种地方，我肯定就去一次，因为恐怕我去了就再也出不来了。”

不过现在被扔下车，被迫暴露了数字并在脖子上系紧黑色布条的约翰想不起当年自己和伦敦那点可怜的交集，但也怪不了他，谁让他正经历的王都和情报上的王都不是一回事呢。

“你是怎么成为512的？”红骑士把约翰的包裹翻了个底朝天，翻到狩猎日记的时候还饶有兴趣地看了几眼，“的确是个不错的法子，约翰，可是你有没有想过这样你也没什么实战能力。”

“多谢你的提醒。”约翰看着红骑士那双铁质的手套划伤自己相较之下脆弱的日记本，想着怎么开口才能保留这件其实没什么实际意义的东西。

“夏洛克后来怎样了？”而红骑士显然对故事起了浓厚兴趣，“他也被带到这儿来了么，要不要我告诉这个可怜的家伙真相呢？”

红骑士觉得仿佛这样就可以不费一个小指头的力气击碎一个人，他满怀期待又无比残忍地等约翰回答。

“他死了，”[i]他杀了一个红骑士[/i]，“为了能保护我。”[i]为了能亲自杀死我[/i]。

显然这个答案并不在红骑士的期待之中，以“那你不再需要这个了”为由，红骑士揉碎了代表过去的日记，完成了并不痛快的报复。

而约翰看着满地的碎纸屑，心里有说不出来的畅快。

***************************

过去的故事人们口耳相传，再由不同立场的人艺术加工，神化妖魔化，怎么看得见原貌呢，这时候你盼望可以与史诗中的人促膝长谈，最好是不同势力方都听取一下，给出一个完整的全貌，再给出自己的看法，不带任何色彩与渲染。

而显然，当你遇见了真的活历史，你不一定能从他嘴里得到什么有用的东西。

被关在角斗场最深处的属于512的地牢里的麦克就是这样一个例子，那里关押的其他512都知道麦克是黑骑士，是一个被俘至今，失去了全部同伴的已经残废到走不了路的黑骑士。

绝大部分时间里，他待在那里沉默，一动不动，因为从未被好好料理的伤口无时无刻不在折磨他的意志。只有他被惊起的时候，他才会声嘶力竭地叫骂，用不堪入耳的肮脏词汇诅咒一个早就死去的人，那个背叛了黑王的黑骑士，约翰 华生。

所有人都认同他神志不清，忘怀了绝大部分过去而只记得那个叛徒，并且可怜可悲得令人无比同情，但介于这地牢严密的制度，一个囚犯妄图使另一个囚犯解脱（没有自我了断一说的世界，你只能寄希望于他人恩赐你一刀），得到的绝对是比地狱还可怕的下场。

“黑王不是没有任何获胜希望的家伙么？审时度势而选择更大的生存机会不是人之常情么。况且红王还不是鄙夷这样的作风而杀死了你们的叛徒？他没能得到任何好处啊。”

那些听不惯抱怨的512这样宽慰道，希望这个可怜家伙能安安静静的，也能让自己安安静静等死。但当一个正好叫约翰 华生的家伙被送进来后，这些512就根本不打算再过什么消停日子了。

************************

几天后，全牢房的512都习惯了麦克噼里啪啦倒豆子一般不带喘气的回忆，一脸状态外的约翰在一边冷眼旁观（幸好那个麦克已经残废得不能动弹了），时不时瞪向那些带着好奇又怀疑的眼神看向他的人。

所以说，希望让活历史讲出他的故事，你需要找到正确的方式方法撬开他的嘴。

*************************

当年就是麦克为黑王引荐了华生，当时华生刚受了重伤正在恢复期间。而黑王那时候需要的是一位四处游历有点见识的家伙，并非一个骁勇善战的骑士。之后大家相处了非常久，他们一直都跟着黑王沿着森林海洋高山河流行动，专门去那些杳无人烟的地方干一些正常人都看不懂的事情。

而团队中的大部分人都搞不清楚黑王到底想干什么。唯一的例外就是华生，他跟黑王一样疯，对着那些瓶瓶罐罐和让人头大的数据分析啧啧称奇。这一点也没有意思的旅行只有华生和黑王本人乐在其中，而麦克知道，也只有华生对黑王有那么些特别（所以他对约翰的背叛如此痛恨）。

哦，那时候黑王还不叫黑王，他们都称黑王为福尔摩斯先生。

后来，他们得知了双元限制的事情，并且十分清楚福尔摩斯先生正是那两个1024中的一位，黑王的名号不知不觉从那时候开始用起，就连华生也开始使用这个称谓，提醒丝毫不以为意的福尔摩斯先生小心潜在的风险。

但一切都已太晚了，当他们还没有尝试看清楚到底发生了什么之前，红王早已织好了天罗地网，安静地等在蛛网的中心：大部分的城镇驻兵和据点很快换上红王的旗帜，宣誓效忠，黑王的动向早就暴露在敌人的视线之下，庞大的红骑士团完全可以将他们可怜的人数比得渣都不剩，当然这只是正规编制，还没有算上那些眼线和情报网。

局势明朗到那时候，就连队伍里负责伙食的安吉洛都开始拿着炒勺向雷斯垂德请教战斗的事宜，所有人都感觉看不到希望，但所有人也知道希望全在黑王身上，他总有办法。

黑王不休不眠了几天后，召见了黑骑士华生。当麦克以为黑王终于想出对策，可以轮到他们大干一场的时候，营地不远处突然降临的塔娜惊醒了所有人的美梦。

骑士长雷斯垂德256被杀死了，在塔娜愉快的唱诵中，他们得以听到凶手的名字，那是同为黑骑士，已然晋级到512的约翰 华生。那一个晚上，黑骑士们失去了受人尊敬的骑士长，一架上好的马车和六匹健康的马，还有战斗的所有意义：约翰背叛了黑王，这不能更明显了，他带着一份大礼去向红王投诚。

后来？后来接管权力的麦克决定派遣一批人追回叛变者约翰救回黑王，剩下的人继续驻守，不能让消息泄露而让红王先一步找到约翰。

可失败者的故事的结局向来没什么滋味，无非就是被压倒性的力量所击垮，被斩杀，被关押在这角斗场的地牢里，痛恨着那个背叛者，时时刻刻记得要斩下他的双手，让他充满悔恨地死去：“我会杀了你，你要是不杀了我，我迟早会杀死你。”

**************************

“说实在的伙计，你是怎么成为512的。”

“我不记得了。”

“嘿，真的，如果你真是那个黑骑士，我们不会瞧不起你的，你只是运气不好跟了较弱的一方。”

“我说我不记得了。”

**************************

麦克，雷斯垂德，安德森……福尔摩斯先生，不会是那个福尔摩斯吧。

就像那些从远处飘来的歌声一样朦胧的印象，微微带着急躁的发自内心深处渴求和令人疼痛的浓烈感情。就是这种轻微又不确定的好似幻梦的印象，突然在约翰这个不眠的深夜，因一个被叫做“夏洛克”的名字而被霎时间填满浓厚艳丽的色彩，变得肯定而不容忽视。

就像一个不知黑夜为何物的活在在太阳里的金乌，突然拥抱了深渊，并想起来它本就诞生于此。

约翰总算将那些名字联系起来，他总算想起了那个位于锁骨处的数字意味着什么了，总算想起被自己杀死的256长什么样子了，总算想起了自己的肩膀是被谁捅穿的了，总算想起来自己到底是谁了。

他什么也不欠夏洛克的，所有的都是夏洛克欠他的。而夏洛克欠他的，一个伦敦城也抵不了。

但恐怕那个白痴还没想起来。

***************************

不久后有一天，还没等到守卫送来早上的饭食，从不肯接近黑骑士的新来的512晃醒了那个被伤痛、监禁和惨烈的事实折磨了太久的战士，给了他一个拥抱，并将他闷死在自己的怀里。

降临的塔娜恭贺那个新来的512成为了1024，冲进来的红骑士把接受祝贺的获胜者狠狠摁在地上，所有人表情各异惊恐万状，只有被压制在地上的新晋的1024泰然地闭上了眼睛。

***************************

彼时，一个颀长的黑色身影进入了伦敦城。清晨阳光正好，各处的商贩摆出了自己最精致诱人的商品，引各处慕名而来的人们驻足。

这里是没有你找不到的珍宝的伦敦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**06 黄沙是过期的眼泪**

 

角斗场地牢的审判室，为了活动方便没有桌子和椅子，名为审判实为裁决。

红骑士们仿佛终于在单方面的殴打中抚慰了自己因玩忽职守产生的内疚心理。他们的确不该让一个囚犯来获得晋级机会，更不能让这个晋级的家伙正好成了1024。

而约翰不记得从什么时候开始分辨不出痛觉了，他甚至没了感觉，不想思考，他只是偶尔突然迷茫一下自己在哪里，在干吗，是谁。

更多的时候，他听见自己心里最坚硬的地方裂成小块相互磕碰的声音，如果再仔细点听，就会感觉心里正有人在晃一小袋炒好的豆子。碎块们毫不怜悯地摩挲着它们曾保护着的柔然的血肉。盔甲碎裂再扎进身体，比剑刃更疼。

*******************

“我要感谢你们这些蠢货没有杀了他，”金发的红骑士长应着突发状况匆匆而来，嘴里恶毒地咒骂着，“一个1024，你们一个失手敲碎了他的脑袋，我就不得不亲自再敲碎你们的了，记住，1024不能碰1024，第二个2048的位置已经被预定了。”

但当骑士长的目光锁定在那个已经有点走形的鼻头和乌青的眼眶上时，他几乎都不用再确认躺在地上的男人的唇形和他的身板了。他直接甚至可以告诉你那些跟污血和泥土纠结在一起的短头发是沙金色的。并非是他的那种正统的无杂质的金发，是足以媲美王庭油画的明暗交错，掺着冷硬金属色的金发。他见过。

“……这件事不必报给王上，”红骑士长以反常的速度收敛起他的怒火，示意红骑士们返回他们本来的位置，“你们的脑袋再借你们用几天。”

喜怒无常的红骑士长莫兰从来不需要解释自己的决定，所有人都知道红王最信任的人是他，红王只信任他。

所以红骑士退出了审判室，没看见他们的骑士长蹲在那个囚犯身边，看着医师为这个囚犯小心地治疗。

*******************

当晚，约翰就醒过来，迷迷糊糊地摸向枕头（那一般是他包裹的位置），却突然被肩膀上的剧痛惊得叫出了声。

“你醒了？好久不见。”

约翰思考了足足有一分钟，期间他一直看着坐在黑暗中的男人，面无表情。

“你该渴了。”那个男人受不了这个沉默，他起身走上前，将手里的杯子递向正挣扎着坐起身的约翰。

“我现在不适合喝这个。”约翰哑着嗓子，看了一眼杯子里金色的液体，那是上好的酒，他很快直视着莫兰的眼睛“给我水”。

“你记得我？约翰，你来这里就是为了救那个麦克吗？”莫兰并不打算找水，他兴致冲冲地将杯子砸在床头的小桌上打算开始叙旧，不介意那昂贵的酒液溅出了杯子。

“很不幸我记得，不是，能不能先给我找点水。”

“那你来干什么，计划又失败了？”莫兰好笑地找来装着清水的水罐，找不到小容器就将之前的酒杯倒干，重新倒上清水。

“……”约翰的脸一下变得很黑（虽然因为受伤本来就很恐怖），不知道是因为莫兰提起的过去，还是因为莫兰大概在给他喝稀释过的酒（虽然应该不是有意的）。

“所以说你到底为什么来？你都记得，干嘛不直接来杀了我。”

“我来之前根本就不记得，是麦克让我想起来的。”约翰慢慢让液体润湿自己的喉咙，他知道自己活不了多久，这些都值得好好享受。

“……所以说你根本没去找福尔摩斯就被抓进来了，天啊，这就符合逻辑了，”莫兰鼓起掌来，“其实你这么快就成了弃子让我很惊讶呢，原来战局还没正式开打你就要出局了。可是没了你，这一次我们会赢得比上次还轻松。”

“我觉得你们完全可以换一拨人来跟你们玩。”虽然约翰喝过了水，但他只觉得喉咙干得好像正被撕裂，他半开玩笑地提醒道。

“没意思，其他人都没意思，吉姆说了，非你们不可，他期待这个，只能你们陪他玩。”

“不，这次我们还没开始就输了，我们没这么有意思。”

“你们还有福尔摩斯，你是最清楚那个家伙有多厉害的。”

“不，他失败了。”约翰说这句话时中断了饮水，他甚至再次抬头对上莫兰好奇的眼睛，但约翰不打算告诉他那个“厉害”的家伙的现状，他还是装作了没见过夏洛克。

“那样吉姆就会再次用福尔摩斯的生命成为王，更高阶的王。”莫兰弓下身子为约翰的杯子添满清水，并不否定约翰，“为我庆祝吧，约翰，为胜者庆祝吧。”

“……这次你打算怎么杀死我，红骑士长。”本来要出口反驳的约翰突然没了兴致，他继续喝着杯子里的水，关心起自己的身家性命，“我有猜到你向莫瑞亚提隐瞒了我的出现。”

“不能像上次一样了，亲爱的约翰，”莫兰之前脸上的兴奋劲全萎缩成了遗憾，“我们都是1024了，而我得为你们的福尔摩斯空出2048双元限制的名额，你注定要被不同数字的家伙杀死。”

“哦？”约翰提起来一点兴趣，“这样还有逃脱的机会是么？”

“角斗场，约翰，比用铁链束缚后被人在身上捅窟窿有意思多了。”莫兰的眼睛闪着喜悦，仿佛正和约翰提议什么喝酒的好地方。

******************

被留下的红骑士佩剑和毫无用途的水果刀（不切实际的浪漫，约翰遭遇了一回红骑士还没能有改观。），给茉莉的毫无目的和技巧的信息，约翰连这里都不肯卖力来误导自己（虽然这不可能有效），旅店主人对约翰离开的行装描述（“只是一个小包裹，那样怎么去伦敦呢。”）。

所以约翰的计划是，在城镇外围游荡，赚足路费，躲着自己，等到自己为了“追杀”他远离这个城镇后，再向反方向逃跑，或者干脆胆大地留在镇子中。

夏洛克的推测从不出错，好吧，至少绝大多数时候不会出错。

所以当夏洛克在这个该死的镇子及其周围一整天都找不到一点点属于约翰的踪迹的时候，他几乎要开始思考人间蒸发的概率和该去哪里把蒸发掉的约翰找回来。

现在，以约翰的移动速度和消息的传播速度，他应该还好好活着呢。夏洛克是这样安慰自己的。

但是某个他最不愿意看到的，概率极低的可能性最终还是排除万难成为了真相：约翰被掳去了王都，充做供人观赏决斗的牺牲品。

一想到那个有金色小圆脑袋的人会出现在角斗场的中央，与另一个家伙或另一些家伙混在一起，最终死去了也没有人记得，夏洛克只感到愤怒。如果约翰死了，他会等约翰再活过来，再完成他们之间未竟的事。

*************

关于过去，夏洛克只记得一幕。他在棺材一般的马车里，带着枷锁的双手百无聊赖地搁在腿上，顺着小窗向外看去，那些景色争先恐后的涌入眼帘又弃他而去。有时因为某个时刻的特定角度，他能看见阳光刺进马车厢中，这时他会慢慢计算那线光亮攀爬的速度，估算夕阳什么时候会吝啬地收走它的财富。

他那时竟然蛮想找个人聊天，可能的对象只有车夫，那个始作俑者。但要是想与车夫交流要用吼的，如此麻烦还是算了。

他还记得那时他大多数时间在思维宫殿中徘徊，马车会在马匹需要休息和更换的时候停下，但他的宫殿运转不息灯火长明。

已经死过一次，之前的数据是否有必要想起么；被约翰出卖给杀死他的凶手，他们是有宿怨么；找到约翰之后，需要复仇么。

但过去的事情重要么，问问自己，死过一次的人必须追究过去么。更何况现在这个约翰一无所知。

这本来就是没有是非标准的事情，行事准则不过是因人而异的利益最大化。

他只要约翰，这些就足以构成完整的逻辑，就足以重新敲定新的目标：把约翰从王都捞出来，把挡路的都干掉。

*****************

“塞巴，不打算解释一下那个调皮的1024？”

“我没想瞒你，我只是觉得你该操心你正操心的事，他的对决就在明天，已经安排好了。”

“太久没死过1024了，要精彩一点，从2开始，塞巴，看看明天他能撑到多少。”

这话让那个高大的骑士长缓了几秒钟才能反应，他暗自感叹着红王仍旧极富创造力的残忍，不露声色地退下，仍旧坚定着隐瞒秘密的决心。折磨一位忠心耿耿的骑士，莫兰过去不愿意，现在仍选择拒绝。

******************

莫兰在第一天晚上告知了约翰将按照既定计划死于决斗后，他就再也没出现过，这点倒是让约翰松了口气，他现在最不需要的就是曾经的（与现在的）胜者在那里毫无知觉地重申他们的失败。

他得到了足够的照顾和营养，为了能让他早点握剑，早点去送死。他不太清楚他会得到什么样的对手，但他并不打算白白死掉，虽然他能做到的事情太少，战士是不会主动弃权的。但他又不能更清楚，当他决定帮麦克解脱的那个早晨，他就早早折断了剑刃，推倒了自己的旗帜。

他发现他完全信任着夏洛克无所不能，但事实并非如此，没有人可以无所不能。

在他得到他将在下个早晨出现在角斗场上的消息时，约翰预料之外地睡了一个好觉，他接受不幸事实的速度总是快得惊人，因为他觉得这点不幸不算什么。他曾还想着要一直活下去呢，但发现其实死亡在某些情况下也算是仁慈。

******************

那个早晨，当约翰脸上被涂抹了刺鼻鲜艳的油彩带到满地是血污的决斗场上时，他对于面前站着的瘦小男孩很是惊讶。以莫兰的性格，约翰早已准备好碰上角斗场中最优秀的战士了。

在对约翰和男孩无端罪名的冗长陈述后，约翰听见了自己被安排好的行程，还有站在十米开外的数字为2的男孩大声尖叫着的无辜。

对于这个世界的初生者，这种命运着实残忍，约翰觉得这个男孩完全是为了自己被抓进来了，毕竟2号的实战能力没有观赏性。瞧瞧这个可怜的家伙，眼泪早就冲花了脸上涂抹的颜色，那些唬人的符号变得模糊不清，男孩的手随着因抽泣而耸动的肩膀颤抖，根本握不紧那柄对他来说并不轻的剑。

代表决斗开始的号角在四下里吹奏起来，约翰眯眼看着坐在观众席上的家伙们，他们看起来蛮开心，但并没有很大兴趣，2和1024的对决，只是一剑就可以了解的事。但他很快在那个最佳位置看台的唯一一张椅子上发现了一个熟悉的面孔，上面嵌着黑葡萄一般晶莹又美丽的眼睛，还有无时无刻不挂着的标准微笑。约翰感到一阵不能更熟悉的恶心感，他的腿突然开始抽痛，他几乎要当场跪在这浸满胜利者和幸存者鲜血的土地上了。他由衷的感谢死亡所带来的完全的终结，现在趁莫瑞亚提没发现他是谁之前，他要快点结束这一切。

但在约翰收回他的视线时，他注意到那个有黑葡萄眼睛的红王向前探了身子，视线不容忽视地黏在自己身上，很快，一批接到命令的红骑士涌入角斗场向自己赶来，约翰没有犹豫，他高举着自己的剑转向那个还在哭泣的男孩。

***************

没人会相信那天发生了什么，一个数字为2的男孩杀死了骁勇善战的1024；你若不是亲眼看见，你更不会相信1024连男孩的第一次防御性攻击都没有挡下，他的身体几乎是迎向了剑尖；而就算你看见了，你也不能说服自己，那个1024后来自己放弃了手中的剑，同时一大批红骑士试图冲上去救下他，但是太晚了，那些穿着光鲜亮丽的斗篷的骑士只能试图用手堵住1024胸口上涌着鲜血的缺口，后来降临的塔娜结束了闹剧，宣告了红骑士的任务失败。

那个1024死了，这场人们所期待的盛宴在最没有悬念的第一场就草草结束。人群看着那个1024消散成光点同塔娜离去，看着红骑士紧张地而整齐地朝着王的方向跪下，看着手里握着剑完全震惊着不知发生了什么而忘记哭泣的男孩，没有人敢发声。那个充满欢呼与叫喊的角斗场此时死一般的沉静，所有人都不由自主向初王看去。

能看清莫瑞亚提表情的人都知道他现在没什么表情，他正思考些事情，他有很多问题，他现在非常非常需要跟自己的心腹莫兰谈谈，谈谈莫兰的知情不报和自作主张。

但莫瑞亚提没有预料到的是，他一直期盼的居然在这时候姗姗来迟。

 

 

 

**07 荒芜纪元**

 

 

 

 

当你沿着西线森林的边缘驾着马车飞驰，会有林中的苍白野兽加入你的队伍。他们是有着智慧和温厚性格的高贵生命，他们纯白的皮毛会折射阳光，温柔的金色眼睛仿佛带有整个世界的仁慈。但它们并非是喜欢你才跟着你，它们在守卫森林，要是你敢有一点点的涉入，它们会低下他们头，改变自己的路线，露出坚硬的前额向你冲来，打消你这一世甚至是所有的来世闯入森林的念想。

可夏洛克偏要进入禁地，从约翰认识他到现在，这个男人偏要进入那个未知领域。吸引他的东西的名字就叫未知。

“你喜欢这个，虽然它该死的疯狂。”这并非是约翰所言，却是对约翰说的。

但现在并不是那些追逐苍白野兽的日子中的一个，队伍在连续四天的转移后终于劳累得再也不能前进，人们沉默地驻扎着营地，全然没有要休息的欣喜。在逃亡之中，谁有心思坐在那里讨论晚餐，他们自我安慰般擦着佩剑，检查自己的盔甲和马匹。

约翰仍旧选择在营地周围巡逻，同样还有在更远处放哨的黑骑士长雷斯垂德，他们都不愿意面对回去之后那死气沉沉的场景，在所有人都相信神遗弃了他们时，他们需要的只是保有自己心底那些可怜的希望之火不受周围影响。

敌人的数量简直是压倒性的可怖，更别提他们早已安排在各个据点待命，计划周到详尽。而己方只有可怜的一点人马，相较之下像是没有任何随从的孤王，约翰简直要开始感谢现在仍没有人提议单独逃跑或是投降。他们有一部分根本就不是战士，那些是他们的老成员，甚至还包括一个女性，原本是夏洛克请来的药剂师，负责帮助安德森分析物质成分的萨莉。说起来他们之前做的事情比现在的逃避追杀还荒诞不堪，但至少没有性命之虞，至少不用做亡命之徒。

但不管前面是什么，他都选择夏洛克。他怎样都愿意。

*****************  
  
 _“所以说，你愿意做到什么程度？”_

_“我拥有的，你什么都可拿去。”_

******************

“约翰！约翰！黑王他召见你了。”从营地出来的麦克眼睛里闪着消失了太久的光亮，因为奔跑脸上也泛起了红光，看起来精神了不少。

“他说了什么。”约翰感觉自己的皱紧的心脏突然舒张了下。

“没有，但是是很重要的事，要你赶快。”

迎着营地里所有人期盼的目光，约翰低着头快步闪入了属于黑王的帐篷，手已经微微发凉。

约翰还没开口向夏洛克询问，夏洛克就劈头盖脸地用桌子上戳满红线的地图给他讲了反击的计划。大意是要抽出人手作为诱饵，等到敌方转移防卫有缺口的时候再突破据点。进入下一层防卫区。夏洛克早已计算好攻到最里层的时间和成功概率，他总是能办到。

其实约翰大概猜到了夏洛克计划的大致走向，但仍旧被这计划的精密所震惊，他细心地记下各次突破的要点。

“我在哪一次诱导任务里？”约翰一边研究地图一边漫不经心地询问，这话其实本质上就是：我是在哪一次去送死。

约翰因为在研究计划没能看见夏洛克阴沉的脸色，他只听见夏洛克没有语气地问：“你觉得这个计划怎么样？”

“无与伦比，夏洛克，我们至少没有走投无路。”约翰说这话时甚至语气轻松，但当他抬头他终于发现夏洛克正用冰冷的眼光看他。

“这就是一团垃圾，约翰。”说着，夏洛克将那些漂亮地绷直的红丝线和写满智慧和谋略的地图扯到地上。

**********************

“嘿，夏洛克！”

上次约翰看到他失态还是在一次计算错误的捕杀苍白野兽的计划（没错夏洛克想过杀一只来研究研究，而全队只有麦克支持，还是因为他想尝尝那家伙什么味），那次约翰差点被突然高抬起前蹄的家伙踢碎了脑袋。而不远处看着这一切的夏洛克反应了一会儿后狠狠讥讽了他的无能。事后雷斯垂德告诉约翰，夏洛克只是吓坏了。

“听着，我没在发脾气也没有疯，”夏洛克打掉约翰安慰般扶上他小臂的手，之后不容拒绝地捧住约翰那颗圆脑袋，“我再问，你愿意为我做到什么程度。”

“任何事，只要我能。”约翰条件反射一般快速地回答，他盯着夏洛克灰色的眼珠。

夏洛克深深吸了一口气，仿佛要把约翰这散到空气中的话语全都存入肺部一般。

“约翰，我的约翰。”夏洛克痛苦又甜蜜地念着约翰的名字，闭上了眼睛，这让约翰感到心脏甚至大脑都被攥紧。

当约翰以为夏洛克要用前额抵住他的的下一秒，夏洛克退回到正常的距离。这让他感到有点冷。

“我们还有第二个选择。”夏洛克宣布。

***********************

“莫瑞亚提不想要公平的战斗，这是他在追捕我们的原因，所以你根本无法想象他会布置多少守卫在身边，更不必估算我们的计划在第一步成功实施后会在第二步得到何种程度的反扑，之前的计划要是再从莫瑞亚提的角度演绎，他可以将我们成功的概率逼到零。”

“……所以我们的第二个计划是？”约翰忍不住去看地上那可怜兮兮的地图，他对于那完美计划的不堪一击很是心痛。

“只包括你我两个人的计划，约翰。我要保证以最佳状态与莫瑞亚提会面，之前的计划消耗太大。”

“这怎么可能，我们……”约翰感觉突然被一个可能性掐断了气管。

“你想到了，约翰，”看着约翰的表情夏洛克满意地笑了，他几乎要奖励般抬手抚平约翰皱起的眉心了，“你假意投诚，[i]带我去见莫瑞亚提[/i]。”

“……见到莫瑞亚提，你有多大把握。”约翰对这个计划的态度并不像之前那般乐观，他揉了揉脸想让自己快点从将夏洛克献给莫瑞亚提的反感中整理好情绪。

“超过四成。”笑容依然没有从夏洛克脸上消退，他拿出了另一张地图铺平在桌面上，“这是损伤最小的做法。”

“你要是失败了，我不会原谅你的。”约翰没有去看夏洛克或者是写着路线的地图，他目光漂移不定，仿佛下了很大决心才说出口。

“很遗憾这点我不能给你保证，”夏洛克伸手引导约翰看向自己，“我想听你说好。”

约翰在夏洛克期盼的眼神和抿紧的嘴唇中迷失，他听见有人说好。

******************  
  
 _“包括生命么？”_

_“包括生命。”_   
  


TBC

 

 

_08 所以我们要割舍一切_

事情开始从哪里急转直下的呢？

***************************

约翰记得所有人都关注着两位勇士在高台上的拼杀，只有身边的夏洛克气定神闲地观察地上人们不久前踩出的鞋印，时不时还抬头看看约翰：“那个没必要去看，约翰，结局已经定好了，他俩谁也赢不了。”

夏洛克坚决不向熙攘的人群前进一步，他还要求约翰跟他一起在后面等着。雷斯垂德他们早遛跑到前面去了，这次的世纪对决没人想错过的，夏洛克除外。

所以约翰在听到人群在抽气声和低声惊呼中迎来塔娜的时候，他气恼地抱怨夏洛克让他错过了一场高手的对决，指责他错误的判断。

夏洛克用怜悯的目光扫视了下气鼓鼓的约翰，顺带把这怜悯恩赐给了时刻准备欢呼和抛起胜者的人群与台上满身鲜血还要高举长剑的勇士。约翰开始觉得他们好像真的错了。

所以当他听到塔娜愉快地扯了什么很高级的限制而结果就是胜者得不到晋升权利时，约翰并没有很惊讶。他只是心里头对自己说：“又被他说中了。”

而获得了足够信息的夏洛克在人群反应过来之前就带着约翰离场，一如他来时的悠然。

约翰那时没能意识到这些都意味着什么，双元限制又昭示了什么命运，直到红王漫无目的地在各处贴出告示，向那个神秘的1024宣战，约翰才隐隐约约想起来，他好像知道这个不愿露面1024是谁。

“你不打算接战么？”当夜，约翰小心翼翼地问起。

“……战斗没有意义。”夏洛克罕见地停顿了一下，但并没有从他正观察的放大镜上抬头，“蜡，约翰。”

约翰并没有接着问，夏洛克从不关心有关数字的事情，就算世上所有的512将永远因他和双元限制而徘徊不前，那也不关他的事。约翰认命地翻出了一块石蜡递给了夏洛克。

他现在还记得夏洛克接过那块东西的手在灯火的映衬下很好看。

************************

约翰还记得，后来有一天，他们的行踪暴露了，那时红王已经开始以惊人的速度排查和吸纳各种势力。红王势在必得，而他们正静静地躺在红王的狩猎名单上，约翰相信红王很快就会发现他们将成为第二主角，狩猎名单上的唯一目标。

毫无准备的队伍被训练有素的红骑士伏击，这让他们感觉所有的旅行全都变味了。气氛开始紧张起来，但没人提议把夏洛克交出去，他们反而开始称夏洛克为黑王，雷斯垂德开始发展黑骑士。

“战斗没有意义，约翰，”夏洛克却保持着他惯有的高傲，“但我绝不会输。”

***************************

但称得上真正的惊悚的是一次约翰受托（被迫）去买些烟草制品（有助于思考），途中遭遇了盘查，他在干掉了那两个发现了他身份的128后从128升级成了256，看着发着光伴随着乐音的塔娜降临，约翰第一次感到自己那么恨这代表着生命、存在意义以及一切的女神，但他最终还是侥幸逃脱了被塔娜引来的一大帮家伙。感谢他并不长但是很靠谱的腿。

之后毫不意外地，他们的处境每况愈下，眼睁睁地看着敌人的旗帜在各处升起而自己无能为力。

过去的一切早就被扯碎了踏在脚下，妄图从泥泞的现实污泥中挖出什么都是愚蠢的做法，但每次约翰看着太阳在地平线上缓缓化成一片黑暗，他想等太阳重生的时候，是否可以当做一切都没有发生过。

当然，从他遇见夏洛克之后，从新再来一遍。

*******************************

只是一次注定的陨落罢了，结局早就昭示在夏洛克的锁骨上，他们注定为此而战，滚他的塔娜和天启书。

******************************

可约翰觉得此前的一切与现在的境况相比，什么也算不上。

“约翰？”

他驾着马车撞上了营地不远处巡逻中的黑骑士长，现在他是剧本上敲定的背叛者，这样的相遇已有了既定结局。

“……”不是这个，约翰绝望地想，千万别是这个。

 _若遭遇了己方势力，直接铲除，消息有各种可能泄露，把戏做足到只有你我知道即可_ 。

“约翰……你在干什么，我要求你回话。”雷斯垂德好像从约翰僵硬绷直的身体及他身后黑色的马车隐约猜出了什么，但他也只是隐隐地怀疑，他不会相信那种可能性，是谁也不会是约翰。

_没有其他选择，约翰，我们只有四成的胜算，经不起任何差错。_

马匹不安地甩了下脑袋，一切陷入了死寂，雷斯垂德希望自己只是突然看见了什么莫名其妙的幻觉，他吞咽了一下。

但当他对面的骑士只是缓慢抽出腰间的佩剑，雷斯垂德觉得自己的喉咙已经被切开了，不然他为什么什么也说不出口。

“雷斯垂德，”约翰做着最后一点无谓的挣扎，可约翰知道阻止雷斯垂德的办法只有杀死他，“让开。”

“……别，”雷斯垂德看着约翰举着剑靠近，怒火舔舐着他因背叛而破碎的心脏，“你这个恶心的骗子。”

_我拥有你的忠诚，约翰，我将一直拥有它。_

_是的，夏洛克。_ 约翰将剑指向自己的骑士长。 _一直都是。_

************************

【战斗结束】

雷斯垂德的眼睛开始暗了下去，他因愤怒而皱紧的眉头早在约翰刺穿他胸甲的那一刻舒展。

【开始结算】

塔娜装模作样地在那里微笑着，约翰不看也知道。他怔怔地看着雷斯垂德握剑的手开始有点模糊了，约翰知道，马上这种现象会蔓延到他全身，然后再开始从四肢，雷斯垂德会化成光点消散，不留一点他活过的迹象。

“该走了，约翰。”那声音仍旧如什么也没发生一般冷静自持，“现在不是悼念的好时机。”

  
约翰听了这话抖了一下，可能是傍晚的风太冷，他告诉自己，也可能是雷斯垂德在他左臂划下的伤口有点重。反正不会是难过，骑士不被准许因悲伤而颤抖，更不被准许因已发生的事而停滞不前。

塔娜会留下约翰背叛的证据，这些就够了。很快黑王被骑士背叛的消息会传遍世界每个角落，人们都会等着那属于欺世盗名之人的马车驶向红王的脚下，然后红王会收割黑王的头颅。

约翰翻身上马，让自己酸涩的喉头滑动最后一次，攥紧手中的缰绳，驾着马车带着自己所剩无几的一切驶向那个只有四成胜算的结局。

****************************

到达结局之前，很显然夏洛克有一点别的打算。

在通过第一个红王的势力据点之前，约翰非常疑惑地将马车驶向了夏洛克所指的一个目的地显然不正确的方向。

待他看清那个建在峭壁边沿的精妙的木质屋子时，约翰想起来一个女人：艾琳 艾德勒。

她是一个非常美丽的女人，深受夏洛克欣赏，只是这一条，约翰便想不出还有比这更耀眼的优点了。更不用说夏洛克曾经只身横跨整个东区沙漠解救艾琳于水火。他们间的故事恐怕约翰没法描述，而且他认为他了解的只是冰山一角。

这没什么，夏洛克将要用生命做赌注来孤注一掷，来见见重要的旧友是非常合理的事情。

约翰安顿好马后与夏洛克一同迈向那房子时，房子仿佛会呼吸一般叹了口气，将正门轻轻打开。夏洛克加快了脚步闪入了屋里，但他身后的约翰不可遏制地感到灼烧：剑尖击破了那层金属，没进柔软滚烫的胸膛，他的手现在还留有那层触感，当他在之后毫不留情地将剑拔出，他还能听见掺着血而带有杂音的呼吸，还有那破碎的请求——

“跟上，约翰。” _“约翰，不要。”_

约翰感觉被冰冷的血从头灌到了脚，黏腻而割得人生疼。但他还在钝痛中就又因为那熟悉的声音的呼唤（命令？）迈起了脚，在名为约翰 华生的外壳下，不会有人清楚那里面有些什么。

*******************************

艾琳 艾德勒欺骗过夏洛克，两次。在约翰看来艾琳不过是巧妙地蛊惑了人心，还有艾琳的确也有点技艺，这让艾琳在约翰眼里并非那么友善和无害。而夏洛克还是乐意参与到他与艾琳的游戏中去，那时常让约翰插不上话。

约翰曾对此有点（非常）不满。约翰在被艾琳嘲笑了只是嫉妒后，约翰非常坚定地回击他只是担心夏洛克。保护欲过盛，艾琳点点头后又补充了新判断，丝毫不介意自己被约翰划分为潜在的敌人。

之后约翰就没再说什么了，他觉得这没什么不好。

但这一次，约翰进屋之后看见艾琳诱人的蜜色肉体被半遮半露地衬托在一袭黑色长裙中，他不确定这胸口里的撕扯是不是嫉妒了：为什么雷斯垂德就不能活着，为什么艾琳就值得信任，为什么非要见她不可。

“夏洛克，你的骑士看起来不太好。”在快速地交流了些现状后，艾琳把话题引到站在不远处的约翰，表情古怪而有些呆板地看着约翰。

“他很好，需要些食物和休息。”夏洛克没有回头，他摆摆手，“我要的东西你能做出来么。”

“当然，亲爱的夏洛克，”艾琳的目光仍旧落在那双海蓝色的眼睛里，她屋子里的灯光有点昏暗，这让那对蓝眼睛显得安详又死气沉沉，“我想不会要很久。”

*******************

第二天还沾有露水与雾气的清晨，夏洛克带着一夜无眠的约翰离开了艾琳的木屋，他手上多了一个枷锁。约翰并没有心情去问，他只是知道艾琳和夏洛克为了这个玩意彻夜未眠。

但此时并无想象中的深情告别，艾琳站在二楼的窗前向下望，夏洛克一如来时的匆匆，并不回头。

回了头的约翰绝对看见了艾琳锋利的双肩上下耸动着抽泣，他仿佛被那场面烫到一般收回了目光，带着报复一般的快意掩藏了这个秘密，不愿深究自己心里因自己的缄默而起的负罪感。约翰太累了，他不该受此折磨。

至于夏洛克逼迫自己杀死曾经救过他的雷斯垂德，他也不是选择了沉默么。

可那并不是夏洛克的错。

对，约翰告诉自己，这才是问题所在，他没法怪罪任何人，他不得不做他最不愿意的事，不得不割舍他不愿割舍的一切。

如果夏洛克死了，他不会原谅他的。

 

  

 

 

**09 触摸太阳的骑士**

 

  
  
 _别离他太近了，乔尼，别离太阳太近了，他会烧了你献祭给他的心。太阳并非是故意要你难过的，他只是天生如此，所以别离他太近，别想着触摸他。_  
  
约翰驾着马车飞驰在荒野之上，他的视线里大多数时候是空无一物，只能靠太阳和影子来辨别方向。单调的富有节律的马蹄声中，他开始逼迫自己为蹄声计数，数到乱了就从新开始，不去想是什么等着自己，不去想一切的后果指向何方。

当灰暗整洁的砖墙与上面血红的旗帜开始印在那双海蓝色的眼睛里，约翰觉得世界开始向这个中心加速塌缩，让他觉得自己也被吸引进去，在那中心的位置被绞碎被消化，但找不到一点支撑的点。不，他有支撑点，但在引导他向着漩涡眼挺进，教他去拥抱命运。

马匹对高大城墙投下的阴影有隐隐的畏惧，约翰悄悄笑话它们只是怕一些虚妄的事物，它们就不会畏惧墙内那些身穿红色披风的两条腿生物，不会畏惧那些生物共同的主人——红王。

“黑骑士，”看着约翰从远处走来，早就在城外等候的红骑士咏唱般叹出约翰那人尽皆知的身份，带着虚伪到让人作呕的微笑，“约翰 华生大驾。”

约翰抬手轻点了下面甲，作为回礼。他接受了这羞辱，甚至没有拒绝有人上前为他披上那纯黑的披风。

“传言您十分高大伟岸。”为首的红骑士不会错过那沾地的披风下摆，“您深受爱戴，我想您不会在意我们这小小的疏漏。”

约翰冲着那骑士眯起眼睛，但一言不发，之后他拽着马嚼子引导载有黑王的马车缓缓进入城门。马蹄突然踩到那已经沾满灰尘的披风下摆带得约翰一个踉跄，周围带着好奇眼神的红骑士们没能忍住笑出了声音。

让他们预料不到的是，撕裂声瞬间将这玩笑抽的粉碎。在红骑士能意识到发生了什么前，约翰弯腰拾起了刚被自己割下的披风下摆：“的确是非常好的东西，但合适的才是最优的，我想各位不介意吧。”

约翰说着用右手将那黑色的碎布递了上去，左手反握的短刃和他的眼睛闪着不容拒绝的寒光。

被反击的红骑士暗暗咬牙，正要伸手去接，约翰在红骑士能接住那东西前松手收刀，重新握上了马嚼子：“带路。”

****************************

所有有幸经历世纪之争的伦敦城居民都见过那场面。

他们看着红骑士引导着一位黑骑士，那黑骑士身后有黑色的马车，里面正是黑王，将死的黑王。红色的旗帜飘满整个伦敦城，艳丽的颜色在僵冷的空气中显得狰狞。虽然他们迎接的是带红王走向胜利的使者，没人愿意歌颂这受着王庭最高礼遇的贵客。黑色的骑士几乎被满城的红色吞没，但他的存在又是最明显的，所有人被这一点黑捉住了眼球，所有人都想记住那张属于黑骑士的脸：毕竟在他再次对红王宣誓效忠之后，他的披风将变为红色。那时他们也要记住他，他们会一直记得是谁。

会一直记得是谁背叛了自己的君主。

*****************************

在宫殿前，黑骑士打开了马车的门，马车里走出红王期待了太久的礼物。

约翰感觉有几个世纪没见过夏洛克了，但他这幅样子让约翰一点都不想见。夏洛克的黑色卷发纠缠着在头上打着结，脸上是之前约翰受命留下的未经处理的伤口。夏洛克干裂的嘴唇紧抿在一起，而那嘴角发炎化脓的伤口显示着夏洛克总是禁不住要去舔那里。但夏洛克看起来没垮，他双手被枷锁限制，但他仍旧挺直了背，环视了一圈围着他的红骑士，他把目光落在他的骑士身上。

 

 

_“要是我死了，你得为我活着。”夏洛克刚从约翰那毫不留情的一拳中回过神来，突然冒出来这么一句，“这样你能记得我，你可以去找我。”_

_“我不想讨论这个，”约翰看着刚刚被自己打懵的夏洛克又绕道自己前面，捉起自己小一号的手仔细查看，他麻木地重复自己的话，“我不想讨论你死了会怎样。”_

_夏洛克确定之前的进攻没能给约翰的手造成什么大的擦伤后舒了口气，转而解释他的要求：“这几率将近有六成，约翰，有备无患。”_

_那语气好像在说“今天晚上吃鱼因为我们在河边”一样悠闲又合情合理。于是约翰（应夏洛克要求）又给了夏洛克一拳。这一拳狠狠擦到夏洛克锋利的颧骨，约翰的手颤抖了很久，就连疼痛褪去后，那颤抖也没停下。_   
  


 

 

 

“你得活着。”黑王满怀恨意地对自己的骑士说，“你得为我活着。”他一成不变的冰凉眼珠狠狠锁定住约翰，仿佛要把他吸进去一般。

红骑士不耐烦地看着约翰竟然一点畏缩都没有，黑王刚刚宣称了他将来世复仇，但想来这个坚韧的骑士从不会畏惧任何事物或者任何人吧。

“这没用，福尔摩斯，”约翰也狠狠地将夏洛克印在自己的眼睛里，“我现在归红王管了，除非你还能杀了他。”

红骑士们突然爆发出狂笑，他们对约翰的“挖苦”很是满意：曾经的忠心的骑士，如今站在你的坟边为你的死起舞，多么讽刺，多么令人满意。

“我们要查查他是不是1024。”笑声停下后，一个红骑士抽出小刀上前，这只是一项例行公事。等完这一项他们就可以见红王了。所有人都有点不耐烦，等红王结束了晋级，还有很多重要的事等着他们。

约翰看着那双手要扶上黑王的胳膊时，他大喊了一声停下，这声音大得连约翰自己也被惊到。在红骑士马上架起的怀疑的眼光里，约翰抽出自己的短剑，向着黑王的咽喉举起：“他的数字不在胳膊上，”约翰说着划开夏洛克的领口，“在这儿。”

淡绿色的1024浮现在夏洛克的锁骨上，这些约翰从没忘记，他从不会忘记这事情。当很久以前那几乎压制了全部生命的数字用可以吻上约翰双目的距离靠近，约翰就知道他哪儿也去不了了。此处曾是一切的伊始，此处是他正经历的荆棘之路，此处是他未来的安息之所。

“够了，”红骑士冷冷地提醒约翰，“你可以带黑王进去了，现在把剑从他的脖子上拿开。”

现在就杀了他，剑尖贴着那小块皮肤游移，你们便不必直面失败。

之后约翰将那思绪封缄在剑鞘里。他手里紧紧握着连接枷锁的铁链。

********************

“觐见陛下只能佩戴一样武器，骑士。”

“帮我留着这个。”约翰选择了腰间的匕首，在周围人的窃窃私语中坦然地解下佩剑交给侍卫。

走在前面的夏洛克对此没有任何反应。

********************

长廊上艳红的地毯在他们脚下仿佛被快速地抽离，顺带把那吞人的正殿大门拉近。约翰放任夏洛克走在前面，其实他也更愿意这样，他不想第一个走进那王厅。

纤尘不染的王厅内，红骑士笔直站立着，拥在两侧，他们极其专业地扶着剑柄，蓄势待发。

就算约翰再怎么回避，他还是要看向立在中央的红王，那个顶着王冠，有一双深邃黑色眼睛的瘦小男人。男人正用好奇又愉快的目光打量夏洛克，用他将成为胜者和王该有的眼神。

“赞美塔娜，瞧瞧我们能干的约翰尼男孩带来了什么。”莫瑞亚提展开双臂慢慢从王座走下，用夸张到下巴脱臼的震惊表情惊呼，所有红骑士低着头，约翰却逼着自己回复了一个笑容。

从夏洛克头部的动作来看，他的视线正锁定着莫瑞亚提，他仍旧挺直着背。

莫瑞亚提漂亮的战靴没能在地毯上敲出声音，王厅的沉默为他配乐。

“约翰，你真令我高兴，不得不说你做了聪明的选择。”在王座之下，莫瑞亚提选择停下，他伸手示意约翰上前。

“是的，陛下。”约翰没有犹豫，他将手里的铁索递给身旁的红骑士，走上前去，跪在莫瑞亚提脚下。

“你想得到什么？”莫瑞亚提低下头，慢慢贴近约翰的耳朵，一字一顿，狠狠地咬字。约翰感觉红王不小心狠狠地咬到了他的脑子，不然这突袭的恶心感怎么解释。

“只是存活和胜利，陛下。”约翰他们对此早有准备，他默默随着心里那个夏洛克的声音重复。

“你觉得这胜利也属于你？”莫瑞亚提紧跟着又追问，用带着黑色手套的手突然压上约翰的肩，压制了约翰潜意识调整跪姿的动作。

“若我能成为幸存者，当然也算是胜利了，陛下。”约翰因为肩上突如其来的压力声音有点紧绷，但仍旧坚如磐石。

莫瑞亚提又慢慢直起身子，用手里的权杖抬起约翰的下巴，之后指向夏洛克。

“给你个任务，替我杀了他。”

这话像是被泥沼吞噬而没能引起一点波动。约翰大脑一片空白地回头看着夏洛克，夏洛克还是不把视线从莫瑞亚提身上移开，脸上是似笑非笑的表情。

“当然可以，陛下，”约翰把头转回来，“可我觉得这实在……”  
  
“哦真可惜你不乐意。”莫瑞亚提不等约翰说完便得出结论，生怕约翰会反悔一样，“那这样，我向来公平，夏洛克，我给你个机会，杀了我们的男孩怎样？”

莫瑞亚提转而笑着看着夏洛克，好像他写好了剧本，等着演员就位念出台词一样。他轻篾地将权杖点在约翰的肩上，仿佛再一用力，约翰就能不复存在了一样。

约翰现在完全不清楚莫瑞亚提的打算了，他甚至开始觉得莫瑞亚提因为太过开心而神经错乱了。那笑容很难让人不怀疑他精神失常。

夏洛克向前走了两步，但很快掌握着铁链的红骑士狠狠拽住夏洛克，强调了他是阶下囚的现状。

“哦不不不……亲爱的夏洛克，我们不能给你握有利器的机会啊，”莫瑞亚提故作抱歉地把脸埋在手里，“真可惜啊，让我们把你调皮可爱的小宠物送人好么。”

“……看来你并不打算感谢他。”夏洛克消化完莫瑞亚提所言后幽幽回到，眼里燃烧着非常安静的火。

“所以你应当感谢我，夏洛克，背叛你的人不得好死。”莫瑞亚提拍拍手，两个红骑士疾步上前架住了约翰，“我讨厌不诚实的家伙。但我们的男孩是个512，等我们的事解决了，他留着还有用呢。”

“陛下，这与我们之前谈好的……”约翰尽力挣脱着两个骑士的钳制，但他也知道这毫无用处。他现在只想演好最后一出，剩下的夏洛克自己解决，夏洛克必需解决。

“这种背信弃义的事，你比我擅长啊，亲爱的。”莫瑞亚提将权杖好好放回王座，提起自己的佩剑。“塞巴，他是你的了，等到双元限制解除，你就可以用他来成为第三个1024了。”

王座不远处的红骑士长向莫瑞亚提行了一礼，在红王的指示下带着约翰离开了正殿。这一次，夏洛克看着属于约翰的黑色在血一般的红色里消散同化，他只是没办法忍受，忍受他的约翰消失在他看不见的地方，忍受他的约翰会被人杀死，压抑着刺穿那些红色披风的冲动，夏洛克向自己保证他不会等很久。

***********************

“放我们尊敬的黑王陛下一个人吧，”莫瑞亚提示意拆掉连着枷锁的铁链，“现在需要一对一的战斗了。”

“可这情况不怎么公平。”夏洛克耸耸肩，抬起枷锁让红骑士把铁链收走，用余光瞟了下莫瑞亚提抽出自己的长剑。那剑身摩擦剑鞘的声音像是掐住脖子正在收紧的手。所有人感觉空气都被挤出了胸口。

而夏洛克脑子里只是在想约翰的存活几率。他有多大把握能解决掉莫瑞亚提后再救出约翰？

“嗯，可公平不在我们所履行的准则里。”莫瑞亚提撇撇嘴，检查自己的剑身。

“的确。”夏洛克喃喃道，“公平不是我们的义务。”

“你介意跪下么，我想直接斩首的话，比较不会痛？”莫瑞亚提像个无辜的孩子一样建议着，那微笑在他脸上几乎要咧到耳朵。

夏洛克也回以微笑，“谢谢你的好意，可我更愿意站着。”

莫瑞亚提看起来有点小失望，他预先比划着，想着怎么下手比较好。每次剑身疾速划开空气却又停在夏洛克的脖颈前，莫瑞亚提来的悠然，夏洛克更是一动不动。

***********************

走了几乎有一个纪元那么长的长廊后，约翰被粗暴的推进一个房间，那里面什么摆设也没有，窗帘借阳光把整个房间染红。约翰感到眩晕，他低下头，怀疑自己马上要吐在这光洁的地砖上了。到壁炉前红骑士强迫他跪下，约翰执拗地不肯屈从，红骑士便狠狠地踢了他的小腿。在这之后，红骑士长亲自上前把约翰绑在壁炉前的围栏上。

“你需要你的佩剑么。”当莫兰注意到约翰该挂着佩剑的地方空空如也时，他突然发问。

约翰正处在莫瑞亚提不按常理出牌的震惊和小腿胫骨的剧痛中，努力去想莫瑞亚提的意图，可莫瑞亚提是个疯子，你怎么能去理解一个疯子？

“约翰，约翰，”莫兰伸手拍拍约翰的脸以引起他的注意，说实在的，他这动作跟他接下来的话比起来实在是没什么存在感，

“听着，我很遗憾，你们早被出卖了。”

约翰全身都抖了一下。莫兰安静地等约翰接下来的反应，安静地等约翰的伪装一点点崩溃。约翰没法阻止自己回应莫兰的冲动，用眼神向他要求解释，但嘴里却说：“抱歉我没懂你是什么意思。”

“木马计，”莫兰后撤两步盘腿坐在地上，平视着跪坐在他面前的约翰，“很漂亮的木马计，你们杀了自己的黑骑士长，也算是一招险棋。”

约翰开始不均匀地呼吸，他的指甲深陷在他的掌心。押解他的两个红骑士离开了房间，轻轻合上了门，咔哒声也宣示了约翰的结局。

“你们的黑骑士在后来一直拒绝承认你的背叛，坚称黑王仍受到他们保护，与红骑士殊死搏斗，而我们也在后来拦截到几个追踪你的黑骑士，当然他们只承认是探报工作，对你只字不提。”莫兰平静地叙述，看着他对面的人随着自己的话语一下一下紧绷，“一切都跟真的一样，他们真的演得出神入化，就连垂死挣扎的绝望也逼真得令人怜悯。或者，他们也是被你们欺骗的家伙，这样的反应才真实可靠，对么。”

约翰没有回应，他紧咬嘴唇确保自己不会发出任何声音。

约翰感觉他正陷入了一场噩梦，等他醒来，或许安吉洛刚煮好了早饭，或许麦克还在不远处大声打鼾，或许一脸倦容的雷斯垂德正好叫他来换巡逻的班。

或许他在夏洛克工作的帐篷里睡着了，等他醒来，夏洛克会跟他抱怨之前一直在叫他递一只笔却没有回应，并向他要一杯“冷的也行”的茶。

“约翰，可你们被人出卖了，”一个绝不属于约翰所渴望的场景中的男声在这噩梦里挥散不去，“你们输了。”

********************

手持长剑的红王和被钳制了双手的黑王安静地在王厅上演最后的对决，红骑士们围成一圈等待着、焦躁不安却只能站定不动。艳红的地毯好像在这等待中慢慢褪为灰色，直射入王厅的阳光好像也不再是金色，反倒像是浮尘。全部的色彩被浓缩在双王身上，

“我欠你一条命，夏洛克，记得来找我要。”莫瑞亚提仿佛总算下了决定，最后一次夸张的举剑，刺向夏洛克的剑再也没有临时刹车的意思。

等得焦虑的红骑士们还没在这最后一击中将郁结在胸中的一口气长吁出去，就看着红王的剑偏离了预定轨道，脱离了红王的手，了无生气地落在地毯上；而几乎是同时，本应牢不可破的枷锁也从黑王的手上脱离。红骑士们连惊呼都未出口，就听得他们的王刺耳地尖声大笑了起来。

红王像是受了腹部重击一样弓着身子，黑王一副发力的样子，就像狠狠捅了红王一刀。

这本来是原定的计划，这本来是主角的故事中应该发生的事：伟大的英雄、垂死的战士向强大的恶兽发起了奇袭，完成不可能的壮举，赢得了不可能的胜利。传奇故事都是这样写的。

夏洛克之前可能如此想过，想过在他四成概率的成功后会有什么故事从那些游吟诗人嘴中倾泻而出（毕竟游吟诗人也是巨大的情报网，虽然不大可信），可现在他只是在想，约翰会活下来么，他能和约翰一起活下来么。

当他藏在自己枷锁中的短刃在送入莫瑞亚提腹部之前被拦下，除了手腕被一同扼住的还有他高速运转的思绪。随之而来的大笑更像是一声惊雷，随着那闪电接连照亮自己的周身，夏洛克这才绝望地发现自己早已站在断崖边缘。

夏洛克看着面前弓起身子的男人在大笑后抬头，慢慢爬上视线的深邃眼睛像是一对熟透的葡萄，夏洛克感到自己的愤怒突然从空洞的腹部一直烧到脑袋，他想亲手捏碎那正冷漠蔑视的眼球。捏碎之前自己所做的愚蠢决定。

  
“艾琳。”

“正是。”

他搭救过的女人打败了他最后一次，这一次他输得最惨，却谁都没赢。他将他忠诚的追随者全部推入深渊，置之死地，却并没有后生，可结局早就被莫瑞亚提刻在他的王座上。

站在周围的红骑士冲上来将脱离的桎梏的夏洛克重新摁倒，拾起红王那柄长剑交还到它的主人手上。

“这就是结局了，夏洛克，你得记得，这回我赢的没有一点悬念，都怪你太在乎了。”

莫瑞亚提掂着那冷硬的金属，拨开他的仆从，蹲在夏洛克的面前。

“你本可以不选择艾琳的，你分明知道只要让约翰在最后关头再次策反，向你献上配剑并用血肉之躯为你铺路，你就有机会杀了我，虽然这样一来你的小宠物比死无疑，但你不必在那个女人身上赌，更不必输得一败涂地。”

冰冷的剑刃贴上滚烫的皮肤，现在只要轻轻一划，新王就会诞生。夏洛克知道自己可能惨败，但从没想过他输到一无所有。

“下次，下次长点记性。我不会杀了约翰的，早点来找我把你的宠物领回去。毕竟人是多么善变啊。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

莫兰知道经过那长廊后，王厅里很多细小的声音无法传到这里的。

比如利刃的破风声，比如一颗头颅滚落到地毯上的声音，比如塔娜冰冷的颂唱。

明显红骑士们爆发的欢呼不在这一范围，男人们从胸口发出的恣意嘶吼，经过长廊恶意的延长，被厚重的木质大门过滤一次，那声音变得卑劣且刺耳。莫兰烦躁地在房间里踱步，装作没有发现黑骑士被束缚在身后颤抖不止的左手。

密密麻麻的脚步和盔甲金属接口相互磕碰的清脆声音像是一团挥之不去的黑雾越来越靠近约翰所在的房间，莫兰慢慢向门口踱去，背对着约翰不愿意看他的表情。

莫兰能感到一道能灼伤皮肤的注视粘上了自己的后背。

“杀了我。就现在。”

“你的王要求你活着。”

莫兰这么说着，他的手却搭在了剑柄上。莫兰想起了他们狩猎狮子的时候，猛兽在知道自己必死无疑后一次又一次向着他们发起进攻，没有逃跑的意思。莫兰知道狮子并未指望自己能突破包围，只是如此高傲的生物受不了无端的羞辱，它只求一死。

残忍的捕猎者乐于欣赏比他们弱小的生物为了求生苦苦挣扎的样子，就连不懂事的孩子也喜欢扭断飞虫的翅膀，一种直白的天真，看着那些小虫拼命扇动翅膀但只能在地上打转的样子。

“去他的福尔摩斯。他死透了，我不再为他效忠了。”

莫兰没有回答。

在门为红王打开的那一刹那，他选择刺穿约翰的胸口。在死亡降临的剧烈疼痛中，约翰的眼神里可能写着感激，但更多的是深刻入骨的恨意。

红王站在敞开的门口，再次得见塔娜女神的降临。他听见莫兰的数字变成了1024，只是冷冷笑了一下，随后他转身离去，对红骑士长的行为只字未提。

红王走上自己城池的高处，全城都在敲响庆典的礼钟，全城人开始了狂欢，而红骑士被默许可以开始自相残杀。

世界因为黑王的死亡迈向新的纪元。在众人传颂的故事里，黑骑士是卑鄙下作的小人，黑王是懦弱无能的昏君，红王的智慧和实力凌驾于万人之上，所有的存在中，只有塔娜比他高贵。这就是一个传奇故事该有的结局了。

但红王知道这只是一场胜利，他的对手会带上自己最忠诚的手下归来。他毫不怀疑。

 

 

10 每个人的故事都会有他自己的结局

 

 

  
_挥起你的断剑吧，我的男孩，去捅穿恶兽的胸口吧，我的男孩。_

_你无往不胜，我的男孩啊，你无往不胜。_

 

伦敦城里是与数字全然无关的生活。人们巧妙地保护着自己手臂上的数字，装作人人平等一样生活，在这漫长的看不到尽头的生命里，作为伦敦的一部分一直一直运行下去。

因为夏洛克手上有那柄属于红骑士的长剑，这意味着他可以在伦敦作为红骑士，像是一颗种子没入土地那样简单地潜入城堡，并在暗处慢慢壮大。

他寻找着约翰，没有多少时间给他耽搁。在进入伦敦之前他就将自己的数字晋升到了1024，对于他来说这实在太过简单了。而这么做的理由不过是将自己红骑士的身份板上钉钉了而已，现在没有任何人可以怀疑他的身份，红王也必须承认。

他在关押着512的牢地焦急寻找着约翰，仔细估算逃跑的路线，每次失败的寻找都让约翰的存在已经被抹去的可能性更大。每日红骑士们都在角斗中处死犯人。夏洛克不愿去想约翰在他到伦敦前就死去的可能。

那一日他突然得到一个由王指示骑士长的角斗事宜的消息。处决的对象是一个胆大妄为的1024，那人在牢狱中杀死了同为512的犯人。

约翰并非是不明事理一心想要晋升的白痴，他更想一直一直活下去，就算生命是那么让人难以忍受的漫长和无趣，约翰会一直活下去。

夏洛克如此相信着。那个愚蠢的犯人不会是约翰的。

直到他听见角斗场上塔娜毫无语气念出的名字。

＊＊＊

莫瑞亚提坐在自己铺着兽皮的高背椅里，手指敲击着扶手发出哒哒的声音，莫兰则是沉着地站在一旁，表情与平时并无二致。

“第二次了，塞巴。我向你那对骑士精神的赤诚之心致意。”

“诚惶诚恐，我的陛下。”莫兰在那平静的语气中听出了怒意，但他只是装傻，跪下接受他的君主口中的致意。

此时一位红骑士推门而入，莫兰抬头，怒喝声还没有出口，一种难以形容的震惊表情在他脸上出现，像是在感叹命运的刻意作弄。

背对着门口的莫瑞亚提从莫兰的表情读到了来人的身份。

＊＊＊＊＊

“好久不见，夏洛克。”莫瑞亚提转身正对着一身红骑士装扮的夏洛克，“这次你潜入的方式高明多了，听取了我的建议，终于肯正确利用你的棋子了吗？”

夏洛克听了这些故意打哑谜的话，对自己的身份暴露有些震惊，不过也就停顿了那么一秒：“看来你知道我是来杀了你的，红王。”

莫瑞亚提露出了迟疑的笑容。

“所以华生说的是真的，”莫兰选择在这不合时宜的时候开口，抽出长剑站在夏洛克和莫瑞亚提之间，“你真的还没想起来。”

所有人都在向他提及过去那些事情。对他来说那记忆并不美好，反而散发着绝望的味道。如果是这样的故事，那夏洛克宁愿不去想起。

“我现在就有足够的理由杀死你们。”他这样告诉莫兰，抽出了与莫兰手中那柄一样的佩剑。

莫瑞亚提突然大笑。夏洛克憎恶对方无所不知且嘲笑自己一无所知的态度，不过这没什么，反正他们快死了。

但不该有这么快。

夏洛克在和莫兰对了几次刃后进行了一次突刺。莫兰选择了与约翰如出一辙的做法，他用身体迎着剑尖送死。这不合常理的做法却是对方心照不宣的选择。夏洛克突然意识到对方正在计划着什么，这一步还在他们的算计之内。

在塔娜降临中他看见莫瑞亚提含着笑意的眼神。女神宣誓出的数字让他幡然醒悟。

这是对方早就计划好的一战。从这个纪元之初，红王就一直在等待的一战。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

坐在黑暗中的男人在这里停止了讲述。

对面的女人为他的杯子里添上了更多的柠檬水，他拒绝饮酒。

“然后呢？”她慵懒的嗓音有着漫不经心的高雅，“你来找你能找到的所有罪人复仇吗？”

“然后就都结束了。”男人这句话仿佛是说给自己听，“你是我见过的活得最长的人了，告诉我该怎么找回死去的人。”

“我早在那个送你离开的早晨死去了，夏洛克。”女人用涂着艳红色指甲的手指描摹着玻璃杯口，浅浅的笑意里带着遏制不住的颤抖，“杀了我吧，那是我应得的。”

“所以你不知道。”

艾琳扭开了头表示并不知情。她趁机揩去眼角的泪水不让它们滑下脸颊。

黑暗中的夏洛克站起身来，艾琳抬头看向他的方向，她知道这一天总会来临，因为被他人盲目信任必须付出的代价。

“如果你见到了他，记得告诉我。’’而夏洛克只留下了这一句话，头也不回地离开。

＊＊＊

几个月前，红王和红骑士长的失踪让伦敦陷入了一阵恐慌之中。很快恐慌就结束了，在胆大的红骑士杀死了同伴，发现属于2048的双元限制被解除后，红王和红骑士的死亡已成为不争的事实。一位不知名的骑士已经成为了4096并早已离开了王城，没有继承红王的打算。于是恐慌变成更加实际的屠杀，失去主人的红骑士们短兵相接，成为了2048后又落荒而逃，离开这是非之地。

那些渴望平淡生活的居民离开了他们长期盘踞的伦敦，很快曾经的王城变成了一座死城，关于4096的传说随着四散的难民子啊这片土地上四处传播。只有真正见证过纪元更迭的艾琳知道那位能杀死红王的骑士的来历。只是他现在孑然一身。

她在故事里找不到那位忠诚的追随者的影子。她知道故事的主人公总会找到的。

＊＊＊

 

＊＊＊

约翰最近发现一个非常奇怪的男人，他开始向雷斯垂德先生说起：“我觉得那个流浪汉很危险。”

杂货铺老板挠了挠自己的头后，对这新来的打杂的表示他有机会就去那个家伙常在的街角看看。约翰听后就很放心了，听说这个老板曾经用赤手空拳袭退了打劫的恶徒。

第二天约翰就看见回到店铺的老板神色万分凝重，嘴里一直念叨着什么。

“那个家伙给我感觉非常、非常危险，”雷斯垂德先生紧张地对着约翰低声说道，“我感觉他弄死我们所有人都不成问题。”

之后出去跑腿的约翰就会绕开那个街角走了，然后他就算换了一条路总会再次看见那个男人，最可怕的是男人的位置越来越接近杂货铺了。

“我不想再出去了，”约翰对着新的货单撇嘴，“我感觉他在跟着我一样。”

雷斯垂德先生瞪视着正打算罢工的约翰，刚要帮他回忆一下是谁在他最无助的时候收留了他，给他吃给他穿还帮他找了份工作稳定下来。

然后一个客人推门进来打断了雷斯垂德先生的说教。他极快地满脸堆笑地向客人打招呼，随后又流畅自如地把货单从约翰手里抢过来声称自己有点事情要出门办，先由身旁的小杂役来看店。

社会经验非常有限的约翰被迫留在了店里对着那个陌生人，那个雷斯垂德先生用天性就能感到极其危险的流浪汉。

“您需要些什么？”约翰硬着头皮向自己的客人提问。

“……银骑士工会的报纸。”流浪汉回答这个问题的时候好像思考了很久，他的声音低得吓人，约翰瞬间下定决心就算这家伙没钱也要把他需要的东西给他。

“抱歉，我们这里不卖，您在早晨的时候多注意街上，这报纸行情不好，卖的报童很少。”

“那有罐头吗？”

“很抱歉，我们也没有。”约翰把双手举在胸前挥了挥表示抱歉，他手上的污渍很快被对方捕捉。

“你会记日志？”

“是的，您怎么知道？”

“你手上那些铅笔灰，你写得很多，介意我看看吗？”

“我觉得那很私人，真抱歉先生。”约翰听后极快地把双手背后，不让那个有敏锐观察力的男人发现更多信息。好吧这是自己第三次拒绝对方了，之前下定的决心真的派不上用场。被拒绝的男人开始一步一步贴近约翰，身后是摆着织物的货柜的约翰非常崩溃，无路可退也没有工具防身，这状况就很危险了。

“啊我忘记带东西了，”还算有良心的雷斯垂德先生又从外面回来解围，钻进柜台后面一阵翻找，随后举起了一个物什，“诶约翰这不是你的日志本嘛。”

叛徒。约翰愤怒地盯着自己的老板，然后发现他被吓得直哆嗦。约翰看了眼那个男人的眼神然后就懂了。

“雷斯垂德先生，”男人对着杂货铺的老板开口，“我正缺一个帮手。”

然后约翰就看着老板迫于来路不明的男人的淫威不得不解雇了自己。

“约翰这个家伙啊，很勤快。”在约翰打着铺盖卷的时候雷斯垂德先生正像个老朋友一样跟福尔摩斯先生喝红茶吃小蛋糕。等约翰收拾完了雷斯垂德还跟福尔摩斯握手告别，仿佛那个跟他相处了好几天的家伙不是约翰是流浪汉一样。

最后背着乱七八糟的东西的约翰带着乱七八糟的思绪和福尔摩斯先生一起离开了他的小城镇。约翰从没出过这片地方，他对着广阔的大地一脸迷茫。

“我们要去哪里，福尔摩斯先生？”

走在他身侧的男人并没有回答他。

后来约翰才知道，因为夏洛克本人也不知道，但只要是他就好了，去哪里都无所谓。

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_能读到这里的都是了不起的人。_

_剧情大意：我觉得从约翰的第二次牺牲都写得七七八八了，后来就是夏洛克杀了莫兰变成2048，再杀死莫瑞亚提变成了4096（这一段是怎么杀的被我无耻跳过了，除非给我安排对剑的动作指导……这怎么写，分明两个都是高智商人物非要让他们拼剑术，当年的我脑子里都是翔吗？？？啊？？？）_   
_后来的夏洛克就一直在找复生的约翰。_   
_后来他找到了也从雷斯垂德手里拐走了。_   
_其实雷斯垂德和约翰觉得夏洛克很危险都是因为他们为他牺牲过，其实约翰的反应应该更强一些的，但是你说吧我要真这么搞了你追我赶的剧情还要写多少啊我拒绝。。。_   
_不管怎样是个HE结局啦哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈_   
_我再也不会看它一眼。安详脸。_   
_（发现每写一篇长文都以无尽的自我嫌弃告终）_   
_主啊我做错了什么_

 


End file.
